Calone
by kinzies
Summary: An infamous song, used to tease, goes horribly wrong, much to the displeasure of Shinichi.. review, please? Complete.
1. K I G N S I S

No… it wasn't supposed to be like this… this was all wrong… Shinichi watched as she spoke eagerly to the teenaged detective on the other line. Yes. She was supposed to be with a teenaged detective. But not him. He hated that guy so much for taking her away. But at the same time he was grateful. He was happy she was happy, but as selfish as it was he was also unhappy. He wasn't the cause.

Three hours. She had been on the phone for three hours. It was time to get off. After all, people were going to be calling for cases, the line needed to be open. Shinichi casually looked at his watch. Two hours and forty eight minutes. It was still too long.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan tugged at her skirt slightly. Ran looked down at him.

"Nande?" Shinichi needed something to say, something that wouldn't show his obvious tactic to get her off the phone. Something good. Maybe he was hungry? No… he had just used that excuse an hour ago and Ran had cooked **while** talking on the phone. She could multitask, very well. Maybe he was bored? No, that would result in chores. He wasn't up to that just now. Maybe…

"Ojisan is drinking too much again!" He reported. Ran blinked and then sighed.

"Conan-kun…"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Otousan is out playing Majong." Conan blinked. Oh. It was Saturday, Kogoro's night to play Majong with the neighbors.

"Well… he should be home soon." Ran blinked.

"At close to dawn." She sighed and turned back to the phone. Shinichi sighed. Another attempt to get her off the phone failed. Maybe he should fake sick? Or just call her cell phone as Shinichi, that'd get her attention.

No, he couldn't call now, later sure but not now. He wouldn't be able to explain Conan's sudden disappearance, and he wanted to stay nearby to monitor the conversation.

There had to be something he could do as Conan to get her off the phone, anything.

"Ojisan might try to call!" He offered.

"My cell phone's open." She said offhandedly. Shinichi twitched. Maybe he should break the stupid phone. The idea… was so tempting. Ran looked at him.

"Conan-kun, want to get some ice cream?" She offered. "You seem bored."

"Hai!" Conan eagerly accepted. The girl smiled and turned back to the phone.

"I'll see you soon then, Ja matte!" She hung up. Conan was twitching.

"He's going?"

"Well yes."

"I'm not hungry." Ran frowned.

"Conan-kun… you're going to have to get used to being around Saguru-kun." Conan shook his head.

"And why is that?" He interrogated. "I don't like him." Ran blinked.

"W-well… I… I don't need to explain myself to you." She said defensively. "Now, get your jacket so we can go." Conan blinked.

"But I said-"

"You can't stay here by yourself."

"I can't?"

"No." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the agency and towards the ice cream parlor.

"Shouldn't you call your dad?"

"We'll be back before him." Ran stated, pulling him along. "What's with you lately? You're so stubborn." Conan blinked.

"Am not." He supplied childishly. Ran sighed and pulled the door open, stepping in and getting a booth. She then turned to Conan with a serious look.

"Be nice."

Shinichi pretended to not hear.

There was a chiming sound as the door opened and the tall blonde stepped in, spotting Ran he walked over. "Ran-chan, Conan-kun." He acknowledged them.

"Saguru-kun." Ran greeted him. Conan ignored his existence.

Saguru didn't seem to notice, or he didn't make a big deal of it. He sat next to Ran. Shinichi crawled under the table and popped up between them.

"C-Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed. "Mou…"

"So, what's your favorite flavor Ran-chan?" Saguru asked, unfazed.

"Strawberry." Conan answered for her, in a dull tone. Ran sighed, Conan was going to make sure they didn't say very much to each other at all. He was probably going to try to answer any and all questions for her.

"And what's yours Conan-kun?" asked Hakuba.

"Vanilla." Conan said curtly.

"Me too!" Hakuba smiled, "So shall we get ice cream now?"

Conan ignored him.

"Hai." Ran responded.

Hakuba stood up. Ran started to get up but Conan remained seated.

"He's fine on his own." The boy shrugged. Ran sighed.

"Conan-kun… please move." Shinichi looked at her.

"Demo… I'm too tired." Ran picked him up and switched places with him so she could get out.

"Matte! I've decided I have the energy again!" Conan hopped off the seat. Ran sighed. She knew exactly what he was up too.

Saguru sighed as well. This was going to be a long trip.

Ran was starting to think she should have left him at the agency. It wasn't far from here, she could take him back now.. or maybe to the professors. She sighed.

"Conan-kun… I think you should go home." Shinichi looked up.

"Oh?"

"You're not being very good." Shinichi fought the urge to shrug. He didn't really care. "I'll take you home. Come on." She grabbed his hand.

Saguru looked up. "I'll go to," he said.

"You don't have too." Ran said. Conan glared. He didn't need to know where she lived. But then again… the agency wouldn't be hard to look up.

"It's okay, it'd be better to walk with you then stand in an ice cream parlor anyway," Saguru said simply.

Ran smiled and then nodded. Conan sighed. This was bad. For him. Ran started towards the door, Conan's hand in her hand.

Saguru walked politely beside them.

Conan watched Hakuba closely the entire time. Ran sighed.

"Gomen, Saguru-kun, I promise he doesn't normally act like this…"

"Ne ne Ran-neechan!" Conan interrupted, now to think of something to say. "I think we should clean Shinichi-niichan's house again soon." Ran blinked.

"I guess so… we haven't cleaned it in awhile…" She said thoughtfully. "I'll call Sonoko and Eisuke-kun to see they'll help." She turned to Hakuba. "Would you mind helping?" Conan blinked. No. Hakuba was not allowed in his house. But how could he say that without exposing himself.

"Shinichi-niichan doesn't know Saguru-niichan."

"He doesn't know Eisuke-kun either." Conan blinked. Now he was speechless.

"I don't know…He may not appreciate someone just walking in and cleaning his house, even if a clean house is a bonus," said Hakuba, privately imagining someone besides him cleaning Watson's cage.

"Shinichi asked me to keep it clean, it's fine." Ran explained. "Demo… His house is so big… it takes forever to clean." She sighed. Conan twitched.

_Excuse me for having rich parents…_ He thought to himself.

Hakuba blinked, seeming to have an epiphany, "A friend of mine enjoys cleaning, can she come too?"

Ran blinked.

"She?"

"Of course, she may want to bring her best friend Kuroba-kun with her," Hakuba added.

Ran smiled.

"Oh! Yes, that's fine." She decided.

_And there for a moment I thought there was something…_ Shinichi thought as they reached the agency.

-

Being bad was dumb. He wasn't going to do it again. Actually… He shook his head. She could be doing anything with him. They had left around thirty minutes ago. Who was to say they weren't happily sharing an ice cream? Or maybe… they hadn't even gone back to the ice cream shop? Maybe they decided to go to a movie… what if they weren't watching the movie? He paced his room up and down. He needed to think with a level head.

Ran was smarter than that. She wouldn't… but he didn't trust that guy… who knew what he was capable of? Maybe he should kick a soccer ball at his pretty blonde head, then his face wouldn't be so pretty. He huffed a sigh and sat down.

For two seconds.

What if they went to an Italian restaurant… was there even one around? No. Chinese, yes. He sighed, he was really going to pieces over this whole thing. What was it anyway? Ran and Hakuba didn't have a title, maybe they were just friends? Unlikely… those happy cookies were a dead give away. Damn Haibara for pointing it out.

"Oh she seems much happier Kudo-kun." He mimicked. "The cookie shows this." How badly he had wanted to shove the cookie in her face. The death glares and cold shoulder would not have been worth it. He looked at the clock. Forty minutes she had been gone for forty minutes. He looked out the window. A full moon? Damn it. Now they were surely on a walk. Damn stars had to be visible tonight of all nights. Why not when it was raining and no one could go outside? Why couldn't it start raining now? Wait… that might help the mood. Why couldn't it hail at random? It was possible wasn't it. But then… if she got hit. Why couldn't… he didn't know, he run into a tree?

This pacing was getting him nowhere, except to the living room. What if… what if they decided to go on a picnic? At… eight o'clock at night. It was still possible. Or maybe they went to a night club. Except… they were both underage. But he might have a fake ID. Shinichi shook his head. This thinking… was getting down right dumb.

But then… what if she tripped and he caught her? That would be bad. But he wouldn't want Ran to hurt herself. What if… what if he convinced her to go back to his place? He'd kill him. On the spot. He looked back at the clock. An hour. They were gone for an hour. They should've been done with their ice cream by now! Surely they were… he had a mental image of them leaning into each other… they were…. They got closer… they were… they kissed. Conan grabbed his coat and cap and opened the door. Ran blinked.

"C-Conan-kun, where were you going?"

"Hakase's!" Conan chirped, without missing a beat.

"Weren't you going to tell me?"

"Where else would I go?" Ran sighed.

"To spy on me?" Conan's face flushed slightly.

"W-why would I do that?"

"Then, I guess I'll see you later, Ran-chan?" Saguru spoke up.

Ran looked at him and smiled while nodding.

"Of course, tomorrow good for you?"

"It's no good for us." Conan supplied. Ran blinked.

"Oh?"

"I don't feel well… so if I get sick…" Ran sighed.

"Conan-kun… tomorrow we're cleaning, if you're not feeling well then you can rest on Shinichi's couch while we clean."

"…"

"See you tomorrow Ran-chan," Hakuba smiled, meeting her eyes, then leaving.

_How dare he look at her like that! _Shinichi thought as Ran ushered him inside.

"If you don't feel well, you should go to bed."

"Hai!" Conan chirped.

-

Conan sat on the steps of his house while Ran got all the cleaning supplies ready. Sonoko and Hondou were helping her as they filled buckets with soapy water. Conan was still playing sick.

It was then that the blonde object of Conan's hatred walked up with a girl and a boy trailing behind him, arguing irritably.

Hakuba walked up to Conan, "How are you feeling today Conan-kun?"

"Eh? Terrible." Conan said curtly.

The girl looked at Conan for a second.

"Doushite no?" She asked, kneeling in front of him. Conan blinked.

"A-ah…?" This girl… she looked like… Ran, only her face was a little different and her hair was shorter. She was shorter.

"I'm sick." He told her, lying, sort of, he really wasn't feeling the best. That was probably just jealousy though… wait… he wasn't jealous, he just didn't trust Hakuba.

"Poor thing." She put a hand on his forehead. "Eh? You don't seem to have a fever." Conan sighed.

"I just don't feel well." He managed. Aoko blinked.

"Kawaii!" She hugged him.

"Oi!" The boy objected. Conan blinked. Why was he being hugged at random?

Aoko was a girl, she knew what Conan was up to, well some of it. She had no idea he was insanely jealous, but she did know he was faking being sick. To her it just seemed like he was over protective of his neechan, which was very cute.

"Kaito." She turned to the boy. Who, Shinichi had realized, was a living replica of himself. With messier hair and wider eyes, that clearly had a like for mischief.

The boy, Kaito blinked.

"Nani?" Aoko stuck her tongue out and turned back to Conan.

"I'm Aoko." She explained as Ran opened a door and stepped out with a bucket filled with soapy water.

"Saguru!" Ran greeted him happily as she set the bucket down. She froze. "Sh-Shinichi?" She shook her head. "Gomen!" She bowed to Kaito. "You look like a friend of mine." Kaito blinked.

"It's really not a problem. It's better than the other person I'm confused with." Kaito glared at Hakuba. Aoko rolled her eyes.

"You must be Ran-chan!" She said happily. "I'm Nakamori Aoko and this is Kuroba Kaito." She looked Ran over a second. "It's good that you're not wearing a skirt." Kaito sighed.

"I only do that to you."

"Because she is truly special to you, neh?" Hakuba hinted. "Like Ran-chan!" He smiled at her.

Kaito and Aoko blushed.

"It's not like that! Idiot!" They both responded. Ran blinked, having blushed herself. Shinichi glared.

"So, shall we go? That house is only collecting more dust," said Hakuba cheerily, apparently enjoying his triumph at embarrassing Kaito and having complimented Ran in one swoop.

Kaito glared and stepped in when Ran ushered them inside. She handed Conan a feather duster.

"Would you mind dusting the library?" She asked. Conan blinked and then nodded, taking it from her and heading up the stairs.

"Ne, Saguru-kun, would you mind helping him, he normally gets distracted by the mystery books."

"Ah…" Hakuba followed after him.

Conan started to dust and then noticed Hakuba had come in. Why was in here? This room was his place to be him for awhile. Ah! The sign of four. He pulled the book out and opened it up.

Suddenly the book was pulled out of his hand, closed and put back on the shelf. "That's why I'm here," he said, as if he had read Conan's mind.

"Ah re?" Conan looked up. "Oi!" He objected. "I was reading that!"

"Not dusting, which is what you _should _be doing," said Hakuba.

Conan blinked and then glared.

"I was going to get to it… after Sherlock."

"Though Sherlock is probably more entertaining, we have work to do," said Hakuba kindly.

Conan hmphed and walked over to his dad's desk and started to dust, using more force than necessary, and accidentally knocking a picture of himself, from when he really was seven, over. He blinked. He had never liked that picture anyway. His mom had loved taking pictures when he was sleeping. She still loved taking pictures. He sighed.

Hakuba looked up, walking over to the desk and picking up the picture. He looked at it, and then looked at Conan. "A picture of you?" he asked.

"Iie. That's Shinichi-niichan." Conan said lazily.

"You look just like him," Hakuba commented, setting it back up on the desk and moving back to the book shelves.

Shinichi shrugged.

"I know. Ran-neechan thought we were the same person once."

"Hm…You're a little young to be him," remarked Hakuba pleasantly.

Shinichi twitched inside. _I am him…_ He thought.

"I'm pretty sure I know that." He said bitterly. "We're ten years apart I think…"

"I wonder why Ran-chan would think you were the same people," Hakuba mused.

"I don't know." Conan shrugged and continued to dust the desk off. He finished and hopped down going back over to the book shelf and dusting off his mother's romance novels.

"Have you considered asking him about that?" asked Hakuba.

"No." Conan said curtly. "I never really talk to him." _Except when I think to myself…_

"Ah really? Are you related to him?" Hakuba knelt down towards ones further down. He blinked. 'Edogawa Rampo….' His eyes moved. 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle…' He glanced at Conan, dusting quickly and moving on.

"Yeah…" Conan answered. He couldn't quite remember what his mom had said… her uncle's grandpa's cousin… something like that.

"So, was your father a Sherlock fan?" asked Hakuba offhandedly.

"Yup. That's why I'm named Conan."

"Heh. It makes sense that you would be a fan then, huh? So what's he doing overseas anyway?" asked Hakuba curiously, almost to the other side of the room.

"I think it runs in the family." Conan shrugged, after all, his dad was a Holmes fan. "I don't really know, business trip."

"Ah. What does he work as?" Hakuba straightened a row of books.

Shinichi thought about it. He hadn't thought up an occupation for his imaginary dad. Well… since Conan was fond of being detective, it would make sense for his dad to be one too..

"Tantei." He said after awhile.

Hakuba blinked, "Sou ka…Good occupation." He laughed a little.

"Ah…" Conan shrugged, moving to his fathers unfinished and unpublished manuscripts. _He was supposed to have finished this one last week… he must have made a copy._ He picked up the unfinished 'night baron' story. _I've never actually gotten around to reading his latest books. I should probably do that… soon. _He stored the manuscript in the drawer, knowing exactly which one the manuscripts went in.

"Come here often?"

"When ever Ran-neechan comes to clean." He said dully.

"Ah." Hakuba looked around the room. "This looks good enough, hm?"

"Probably." He agreed.

"Then we should go find Ran-chan and see what else we can do," said Hakuba.

"A-ah…" Conan said, remembering that he didn't like Hakuba. He hurried out of the room to find Ran first. She was dusting off the movies in the living room.

"Ran-neechan! The library's done!" He said happily.

"Oh… then… could you go dust Shinichi's room?"

"Hai!" He bounded up the stairs again to his old room.

Hakuba blinked, quickly side-stepping to avoid Conan, who went barreling past. He blinked, then walked over to where he saw Ran.

"He ran off," he said.

"He's dusting Shinichi's room." Ran said calmly. "He always does, he never lets anyone else in there." She looked over the entertainment center. "Yukiko-san's room is the only one left I think…"

"Itai!" A loud crashing noise came from the kitchen. Ran blinked.

"Mou…"

"Eisuke-kun! Daijobu?" She heard Sonoko ask.

Hakuba blinked, "Does he do that often?"

"He's very clumsy." Ran explained as she walked into the kitchen where an empty bucket lay on the ground, soapy water pooling around it.

"The bucket fell on him." Sonoko reported. Ran sighed.

"I told you I have no luck." Eisuke reminded her. Sonoko sighed.

"I know… I know…"

Hakuba blinked. 'Bad…Luck…' he thought. A serious look crossed his face at a thought, then he walked over to the kitchen. "Should I help in _here _instead?"

Hondou shook his head.

"No… I can handle it." He declared. Sonoko nodded.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt again. We just thought we should set the bucket on the fridge, and it fell." Ran sighed and looked at the spilled water.

"I'll take care of it Mouri-san!" Hondou offered. Aoko came in with her mop and quickly got it.

"And I just mopped here too!"

"Trust Nakamori-chan to tell when her mopping has been disrupted," Hakuba remarked.

Ran blinked. Aoko shrugged and started to mop again. Kaito came back in.

"What was with all the noise?" He asked. "Oi!" He was hit by Aoko's mop.

"That was for earlier." She said calmly.

"I'm amazed you actually hit me."

"Nani?" She looked up at him. "I won't chase you around in someone else's house." She stated. Kaito stuck his tongue out.

Conan came down with the feather duster and handed it back to Ran.

"All done!" He said happily, hiding a tinge of sadness.

Hakuba noted it, but said nothing.

Ran took the object from him and stored it away.

"I think that just about does it… it didn't take anytime at all." She noted.

"Ne, ne! Ran-neechan! I'm going to the professors for a little bit." He stated. Ran blinked and then nodded.

"I'll come get you later then."

"Don't bother, I think I'm going to stay the night."

"Okay then… have fun Conan-kun."

Hakuba blinked. He was leaving…? But before he had tried as hard as he could to keep him from being alone with Ran…Something must have shook him up…

Conan left the house quickly. Ran watched as the door closed before turning back to everyone.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She bowed. "For helping, it really went by much faster."

"I always help you." Sonoko said lazily. "And he started when we became friends," she pointed to Hondou.

"It's nothing! I enjoy cleaning." Aoko smiled. "I'll gladly help next time too, Ran-chan!" Kaito shrugged.

"It wasn't boring." Ran blinked.

"A-ah…"

"So are you tired or do you want to go do something?" Hakuba asked Ran.

She thought about it.

"Like… kissing?" Kaito offered, innocently.

"Kaito!" Aoko whacked him on the back of the head. "That's rude!"

Ran blinked, blushing furiously.

Saguru blinked as well, blushing at the corner of his eyes, but trying to act calm about it, "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

Kaito blinked.

"Then what did you have in mind? Dirty minded detective."

"Kaito!" Sonoko laughed and Hondou blinked.

Hakuba turned bright red. "I was thinking of going out you dumb ass!"

Kaito grinned.

"Objective of annoying Hakuba-kun… achieved." Aoko sighed. Ran blinked.

"W-we can go out if you'd like… maybe see a movie?"

"A-Ah," said Hakuba. Trying not to think of anything Kaito had said.

"Hey, are you even going to watch the movie?" Aoko whacked him again.

"Would you stop that!"

"Did you want to go?" Aoko blushed.

"No!"

"Who said we wouldn't watch the movie? I would rather watch then…" His face turned red. "Well… I'm not taking you."

Hakuba sighed, "Shall we go? What do you want to see?" He turned back to Ran.

"Makoto-san needs to get back and take me to the movies!" Sonoko whined. "We could go see that new romance movie!" Hondou blinked.

"I wouldn't want to see romance, but I'll take you Suzuki-san." He offered. Sonoko looked at him flatly.

"You would knock over the screen." Hondou blinked. Ran giggled.

"Any's fine really."

"As long as you don't actually watch-" Aoko smacked him again.

"We're leaving now, because Kaito's being rude. It was nice meeting you Ran-chan!"

"Nice meeting you too." She smiled as Aoko dragged Kaito out the door.

Hakuba smirked, "She's good for him. She'll beat him over the head until he's quiet or unconscious."

"A-ah…" Ran blinked. "I guess."

"Gomen, I'm only like that because he's a special case," said Saguru.

"Oh…" She blinked again and then shook her head.

"Makoto-san!" Sonoko had called him, walking out the door with Hondou.

-

Hakuba and Ran sat in the dark of the movie theater, a lady told them to turn off their cell phones, a few commercials past and then the movie started. Hakuba really hated Kaito. A lot. He watched the screen serenely, no inner turmoil apparent.

Ran watched the screen intently, her focus completely on the characters in the unfortunate role. She jumped as the killer popped out and claimed his next victim, but of course the movie switched scenes. She hated these parts because she knew someone else would be killed soon. As she thought, the killer approached what would be his second victim. She leaned into Hakuba, shielding her face from the scene.

Hakuba held her, he laughed slightly. "I would almost think it was funny that the karate champion is scared if I didn't know these movies were _designed _to scare you."

"It's scary…" She defended herself.

He laughed, "You're cute." He smiled, looking down at her. He blinked, suddenly overcome with the urge to…

Ran blushed as she looked up at him. She didn't really know what to say to that.

"Hey Ran-chan…If it's okay…Can I…?" Saguru seemed slightly flustered.

She blinked.

"Okay if you what?" She asked, whispering as to not disturb the other people watching the movie.

He was glad that the movie theater was dark and she couldn't see him blush. "It's…nothing…Just that Kuroba-kun…Nothing." He shook his head.

Ran blinked.

"Oh?" She said, her lips slightly puckered.

Saguru's blush deepened, and he leaned forward and said softly, "I wanted…to kiss you."

Ran blinked.

"Oh… well… that's…" She leaned in too.

"Okay?" He was centimeters away.

"A-ah…" She leaned in a little more.

"Good," He did an almost laugh and leaned a little closer.

Ran leaned in a little bit more.

He turned slightly and leaned the rest of the way in, his lips on hers.

((So… end chapter one….))


	2. How it happened

-1((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

((Had to put two… I forgot it in the first chapter o.O;))

-Two months earlier-

She watched as he leapt off the building above and disappeared into the night sky. His white form seemed to vanish rather quickly. The brown haired girl waited for the sounds of the task force leader's cursing before deciding that the thief was gone.  
The little boy was going to be bummed that he missed the heist, her young charge was staying in Osaka for the next week with their tanned Kensai friend, Hattori Heiji. The girl watched the sky for several more seconds before turning away focusing on the sidewalk. She started to walk towards home, the crisp, cold air nipping her skin lightly. Her nose and ears were little pink but Ran had a scarf to keep from getting too cold. She shoved her freezing hands into the pockets of her winter jacket as several flakes of white snow fell to the ground.

"So pretty." She looked up at the sky once again, this time to admire the falling snow. She smiled to herself and then continued on her way to a nearby coffee shop. Not for coffee but for some hot chocolate, she was really starting to want some. Something about the snow made her crave it. She walked down the street, snow getting stuck in her chestnut brown hair. Ran had almost left the area of the museum when a boy bumped into her. 

"Ojousan, we meet again it seems." The confident voice said in her ear. Ran turned around quickly to face him and gasped. She actually recognized him.

"H-Hakuba-kun?" She blinked. The individual smiled and took her arm in his. 

"May I escort you to your destination?" He inquired with the charm of a gentleman. Ran blushed a light pink and looked towards the falling snow. 

"I-I guess that's okay…" She let him start to lead her back towards her house. She blinked. "A-ano… Hakuba-kun… I was actually headed to get some hot chocolate." She admitted. The blonde stopped. 

"Hot Chocolate it is then." He steered her in the direction of the coffeehouse. "Allow me the honor of buying your drink?" Ran blinked and agreed before she could stop herself. She smiled slightly. She hadn't seen Hakuba in awhile, not since the High school detective koshien. He looked well enough, and good-natured for some one who had been beaten by the arrogant thief. She watched as he went up to the counter to order two hot chocolates.

She sat down at a table and set her purse on the ground next to her, watching the detective. He was charming and he made her feel like she was royalty. At least, in this moment she did. Her mind then ventured to Shinichi, he didn't treat her in nearly the same fashion but he didn't treat her unkindly either. Being treated like this though… it was nice.

"Hai." He set the cup down and sat down across from her watching her. Her cheeks flushed red and she took a small sip.

"A-ano… arigatou." Hakuba blinked, taking a sip from his own.

"No need to be so shy Ran-san." He said smirking lightly at her. "Is it good?"

"Hai." Ran took another sip, going over things to talk about in her head. She didn't want to sit in silence, which just wasn't fun.

"So, what brought you to one of his heists?" Hakuba asked casually. Ran blinked as the question set in. Obviously he didn't want to sit in silence either.

"Otousan went… I followed." She answered. "There was really nothing for me to do since Conan-kun is off in Osaka." Hakuba took another sip of the steaming cup and nodded.

"Reasonable, didn't want to stay home alone?" He offered. "It must get lonely."

"Yes… but it doesn't bother me." Ran smiled, privately thinking that she was already lonely. She took another sip of the drink and set it down. She stared at Hakuba for a few seconds. He had pretty, brown eyes and his hair fell in certain way Ran found very attractive. She was starting to find him attractive. Hakuba blinked.

"I-is there something on my face?" He questioned, reaching for a napkin. Ran flushed pink this time and looked at her lap.

"No… nothing I was just… gomen." She felt his warm hand touch her and looked up. Her eyes were snatched by his.

"Don't worry about Ran-san." He said happily before releasing her hand and taking another drink. Ran nodded and took a drink as well, only to realize she out. Hakuba seemed to have run out too.

"I'll take it?" He offered, picking the cup up and carrying it too the trashcan. She grabbed her purse and stood up as Hakuba returned to her.

"Well…" Ran started, looking into his eyes again. "Thank you, and good night." She started to head out. He caught her arm lightly.

"Ran-san, would you mind if I walked you home?" He asked hopefully. She blinked, he made it sound as though it were privilege the gods gave him, and him alone. Shinichi would have just shrugged and pulled her along.

"We're going." He would have said simply. She blinked again and shook her head.  
"A-arigatou demo…"

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't have to walk home alone." Saguru held out his hand to her.

"I… It's fine if you do, but I'm in Karate, I'm not really worried about walking home on my own." Ran explained. Hakuba blinked.

"Karate? Then I guess you don't need me to escort you. But may I?" He asked. Ran blinked.

"A-ano…" She started. "I said it was fine." Hakuba blushed a light shade of red and took her hand gently, ignoring his moment of ignorance as they stepped out into the snowy atmosphere.

The snow crunched slightly under their weight as the two walked. The sidewalk was wet and a thin layer of ice was steadily beginning to form, the sky was a dark purple as the city lights of Tokyo lit it up. They walked in silence for several seconds.

"Forgive me." Hakuba said suddenly. Ran blinked, had he done something wrong? 

"I forgot to ask how you were." 

"Oh." She blinked again. He was very polite, the complete opposite of Shinichi, he always said: 'I'm a detective, I can tell how you are by the sound of your voice.' Maybe that was so, but it was nice to asked once in awhile.

"I-I've been okay." She smiled as they walked. "And you?" She returned the favor. 

"I've been well enough," Hakuba started, his hand wrapped around hers. "But you seem unsure of your answer."

"Eh?" Ran blinked. "I-I do?"

"You're stuttering." He pointed out. "It's a sign someone's unsure of something. Ran blinked again and tilted her chin up.

"Maybe I'm stuttering for a different reason."

"What other reasons would there be?" Hakuba asked gently a little surprised by the girl's reaction. Ran's face turned a bright red-ish color and she looked down, becoming aware of how warm his hand was.

"Bitsune." She said stubbornly. Hakuba sighed.

"So you're not doing so well?" He reasoned. "You seem a little depressed actually."

"I-I'm not." Ran denied. "I don't need him. He's nothing but a mystery freak."

"I-I don't think I said something about someone specifically, Ran-san." Saguru pointed out. Ran turned a brighter red.

"S-sou…" Hakuba continued to lead her back home.

"Now come, tell me what's troubling you? You'll feel better." He offered. Ran sighed, she had no reason or obligation to tell him. Somehow, she wanted to though.

"I'm not depressed." She said calmly. "It's… it's something else." Hakuba blinked, stopping briefly to look at her.

"If you don't mind my interrogations, what is it then?" He pressed as gently as he could. He sure knew how to drive information from her. Ran took a deep breath.

"I think I'm going crazy." She blurted. Hakuba stopped again.

"And why do you think that? You seem sane to me, and one losing their mind would not admit to it, Ran-san. I think you're okay." He offered a smile. Ran blinked and then shook her head, even if she was reassured.

"I'm sure it though." She stated. "Sometimes I think that-" She stopped. Hakuba waited patiently for her to continue.

"You think that…?"

"I think I'm going crazy." Hakuba sighed, he seemed to have an endless amount of patience.

"Sometimes I think that Conan-kun… Sometimes I think that he is Shinichi." She said quickly. Hakuba blinked.

"But, that's not possible." He offered.

"I know." Ran said in defeat. "How can I be sane if that's the conclusion I keep coming too?" Hakuba looked at her for several seconds.

"Why do you think that? Surely there's a reason, and that will prove you aren't crazy." He offered. "People who are mentally unbalanced can't think logically." Ran smiled a little, that was also reassuring.

"Shinichi and Conan-kun have the same birthday."

"Couldn't that be a coincidence?"

"Well… that's what I though too… at first. Demo… Conan-kun is very smart for his age, and he doesn't act like his age." 

"He's just a little mature."

"But he acts like Shinichi. They both love soccer and mysteries, they both have the same habits, blood type and they look the same." She finished. "And also… Conan-kun showed up on the same night Shinichi disappeared."

"Well, you have your reasonings." Hakuba mused. "Which means that you aren't insane." He smiled. She smiled back and they continued to walk. "Maybe there's another reason for their similarities?"

"They're related." Ran offered. "At least, Yukiko-san says they are." Hakuba mused over it.

"How distantly?" 

"Very Distantly, I forget how, but I remember it was distant." She said thoughtfully. 

"Hm…" Hakuba thought about it. He knew that if they were distantly related then they wouldn't looked too similar. 

"Conan-kun is related to Shinichi from Yukiko-san's side of the family, but appearance wise… Shinichi takes after his dad." Ran supplied, also pondering. 

"Then… it's completely impossible for Conan-kun to look so similar to Kudo-kun, ne?" 

"That's what I think too… but the only other reason he would… isn't logical." Ran said sadly. 

"No… that's not entirely true… there's another way…" Hakuba mused. "Ne, How old is Kudo-kun?" 

"Seventeen." Ran blinked, wondering what the other way could be. 

"Ah, so it would have to be like that." He seemed to be coming up with something. "Ran-san, don't worry, you're not going crazy." He realized they had reached the agency. 

"How do you know?" She blinked. Hakuba looked uneasy. 

"I just do. So don't dwell on it, ne?" He handed her a piece of paper and kissed her cheek lightly. "I hope for a call?" He said with a smile.

Ran blushed, touching her cheek.  
"H-hai…" She watched him. "Oyasumi…" She said as he started to leave. 

"Oyasumi." He waved.

Conan returned from Osaka and found Ran had seemed different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but she was definitely acting different than she normally did. All went normal as he climbed into the taxi and rode home with the small Mouri family. Kogoro announced his evening plans to play mahjong with his friends at the police department and Ran promised to have dinner ready when he got back. Not like her promise mattered, Shinichi knew that Kogoro would be back at a quarter till two, half passed out and drunk.  
The taxi pulled up to the agency and Ran and Conan got out. The girl fished her key out as she bid her father goodbye and opened the door.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Conan asked after several seconds. Ran looked up as she pulled the key out of the lock and stored it in her purse.

"About what?" She asked, half distracted.

"Ojisan… you hate it when he goes out like this." He pointed out. Ran blinked. 

"Otousan can go out if he wants. He's a grown man after all Conan-kun." She stepped into the house. Conan followed after her and slipped his shoes off while she closed ans locked the door. 

"I guess…" He said climbing onto the couch. Ran went into the kitchen and the conversation was done. 'He doesn't act like a grown man at times.' He thought to himself as he grabbed the remote and clicked on the T.V. 

"No! Don't leave me!" –click-  
"Get some today!" –click-   
"Lose weight in two weeks!" –click-  
"Tanaka-san! It's not like that!" –click-  
"Come down to-" –click-

The T.V. went off. Nothing good was on. Shinichi sighed and set the remote aside as Ran stepped in with a tray of cookies and offered one to Conan. 

"A-arigatou." He expressed as he took the Conan shaped cookie from her. Something was different about it. The last time she made cookies like this… there was something missing that this cookie had. He then noticed the shapes of the cookies on the platter that had been set one the coffee table. 'Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, Agasa, Occhan, Sonoko, Hondou, and a new one… it looked familiar but where had he seen this person, and who was it? 

"Ne Ran-neechan," He addressed his caretaker. Ran came out of the kitchen where she had been fixing the promised meal. 

"Nani?" She asked with a caring and cheerful voice. 

"Who is this person?" He asked, holding up the cookie. Ran blushed a light color of red. 

"Th-that's Hakuba-kun." She admitted. "I met up with him at a Kid heist." She explained. Conan raised an eyebrow. He was okay with her talking to Hakuba but why was she blushing?

"Sou ka!" He chirped and set the cookie down. "Saguru-niichan is very clever isn't he?" He decided to test Ran. Ran nodded happily.

"Yes, he is." She started humming as she stepped back into the kitchen. The mere mention of Hakuba's name had brightened her mood. Something was up. And Conan did not like it.

"Ran-neechan, I'm going to the professors after dinner." He announced.

"That's fine." Ran called from the kitchen. "You'll have to get the spare key in the paneling. I'm also going out tonight."

"Eh? With who?" Ran came back out and looked at him. He'd get inquisitive if she admitted to going out with Hakuba.

"Sonoko of course, silly." She smiled. Conan blinked.

"Oh." He shook his head, convincing himself that he got suspicious over nothing. "Okay!"

-

"I don't get it." Conan looked down at the cookie had wrapped up and brought to the professors for proper analyzing. "It's different. But how?" He stared intently at the cookie, which was in the shape of his face, as though expecting it to answer his questions. He had also brought Agasa and Haibara their's. He lifted the cookie up from the napkin it had been sitting on and looked beneath it. It seemed the same there. Maybe the taste? He nibbled on it, just a little. It still tasted really good to him.

But something was different. It was starting to drive the detective nuts that he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something obvious was obviously hidden.

"So her mood has improved." Haibara's cool voice ghosted past his ears.

"Eh?" He spun around quickly to face her. "You know what's different?" Haibara sighed.

"Men are helpless and clueless…" She muttered. "Yes, I do." Conan looked back down at the cookie, too proud to ask for help. He studied for a good five minutes.

"The cookie is happy." Haibara said after awhile. "Honestly, Kudo-kun, would it kill you to ask my opinion once in awhile?"

"I don't know, but I won't find out." He looked at the cookie again. Now that she mentioned it this cookie looked like it was overflowing with joy. "I wonder what put her in such a good mood…." Conan mused.

"Well, did something happen while you were away?" The shrunken scientist inquired.

"She met up with another high school detective, Hakuba Saguru." Shinichi admitted.

"Maybe she's starting to develop feelings for this guy." Haibara mused. Conan glared, wanting to shove cookie in her face. "Where is she now?"

"She's out with Sonoko." Shinichi answered with out much effort. Haibara shrugged.

"Are you sure? She could have lied to save you heartache."

"She wouldn't so that. Ran's not like that!" Shinichi snapped, although… in his mind he was worried he might be wrong.

-

"Achoo!" Hakuba sneezed.

"Bless you…" Ran said as she set across from the detective. "Did you have a cold?"

"No, no, someone must be talking about me is all." Hakuba said good naturedly. Ran smiled just as a sneeze came her way and she was forced to cover her mouth.

"Someone's talking about us both then." He offered her a napkin.

"Arigatou." She took it.

"So…" Hakuba started. "How is everything?" Ran set the napkin down and looked up at him.

"Everything's okay." Ran sipped her tea. "Conan-kun and Otousan both went out." Hakuba nodded.

"I see, and where did they go?"

"Otousan went to play Mahjong and Conan-kun went to Agasa Hakasei's."

"Family friend?"

"Hai." Ran nodded. "I should pick him up later." She looked over at her phone to see the time.

"I suppose you haven't heard from Kudo-kun?"

"No, Shinichi is off on a case, and only calls when he has the time." She explained. "Demo, I don't care, when he does call he only talks about himself and Sherlock Holmes." Hakuba blinked.

"A Sherlock fan?"

"A-ah… a little too much." Ran sighed. "It all he ever talks about."

"Ne, was Conan-kun named after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" Ran blinked at the seemingly random question.

"A-ah… I believe he was." She said thoughtfully.

"I thought so." Hakuba said just as thoughtfully. "Enough about that though, Ran-san, I want to know how you are, you're in Karate you said?" Ran smiled she wasn't really used to talking about herself.

"Hai." She said cheerfully. "I'm the team captain."

"Really? You must be pretty good at it then." Hakuba said kindly. Ran nodded.

"I won the championship for the region."

"You must be very good then." Hakuba corrected himself. Ran smiled as she sipped her tea, which had since cooled down.

"A-ano… I have a tournament in a few weeks… if you're not busy would you-"

"I'd love to come." Hakuba smiled, already aware of what she would ask.

(end chapter two?)


	3. Interrogation from Hakuba

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

-Present time-

"Arigatou Haibara." Shinichi told the shrunken girl before heading over to Ran's.

"Hai." Haibara said lazily as she hid the other temporary antidotes so the reckless one couldn't get to them. Shinichi hurried up the steps and knocked on the door. No one answered. He sighed and went down to the office and knocked on the door there.

"Nani?" Kogoro answered curtly. "Oh it's you." He went back to his desk. Shinichi scowled at the self proclaimed great Detective.

"Where is Ran?" He asked hurriedly. Kogoro gave him a skeptical look.

"You're too late boy, Ran has moved on." The words stung but Shinichi hid it well.

"But still, where is she?"

"She went out with that Hakuba guy, I think they're down stairs." Kogoro shrugged. "Now leave, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Shinichi's arrogant side picked. "Finishing off you latest case of beer?" He stepped out and hurried down to the café beneath the agency.

-

Ran was in the middle of conversation with Hakuba about school. The two were chatting happily as she explained about Jodie.

"Too bad she left though… it was so sudden." She was saying. "Ne…" She froze as he walked through the door, looking around and then spotted her.

"Sh-Shinichi…" She blinked. Shinichi walked over as Hakuba turned around.

"So you're Kudo Shinichi-kun?" He asked. Shinichi looked at him for a brief moment and then back at Ran.

"Ran." He said as though he were out of breath. Ran looked at him with strange look in her eyes, she then looked at Hakuba. She felt a little awkward, she hadn't told Shinichi about him yet.

"C-Conan-kun… said you were… with him…" Shinichi gestured to Hakuba. Ran looked at him. Was she with him like that? She supposed she was. He was nice to her, he treated her like gold and never belittled her, unlike a certain arrogant detective that was always running off on her. She looked up at Shinichi again, sadness in her blue eyes. She couldn't be with him. It was too painful. He wasn't ever around when she needed him, or when anyone needed him. Only when it was of convenience to him. Like now.

"Gomen." She said softly, her eyes falling on her lap and studying her hands closely. Shinichi and Hakuba blinked.

"Sorry?" They said together.

"Shinichi… gomen." She clarified. "I… you're wasting your time." She said quietly. Shinichi's mouth opened in shock.

"N-nani?" Ran couldn't look him in the eyes, she would stop herself if she did.

"Y-You're never around." She said, her hands twisting the napkin that found it's way into her lap. "It's hurting me… so I… I've decided to not… not to wait anymore." Shinichi swallowed, trying to get rid of the large lump in his throat.

"I… I understand." Shinichi said after several seconds of silence. "I _never_ meant to hurt you…." He said just as softly. "To prove it… I'll quietly support you and him." He gestured to Hakuba. Ran blushed as she looked to the blonde across from her. "But, I'd like a word with Hakuba-kun." He stated. Hakuba stood up.

"I'd also like a word." He admitted. The two males left the café and stepped outside. The two stood in silence for several seconds.

"Don't threaten my life Kudo-kun, I have no intention of hurting Ran-chan." Hakuba stopped Shinichi before he could say anything.

"Good." Shinichi shrugged. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Conan-kun." Hakuba didn't miss a beat. Shinichi's eyes widened slightly.

"What about him?" He asked quickly and curtly. Hakuba looked at him inquisitively. Shinichi was definitely hiding something.

"He's related to you, isn't he?" Hakuba pressed. Shinichi shrugged.

"Yeah, he's the nephew of the grandfather of the cousin of the daughter of my mom's uncle." He remembered, by some miracle, the relation his mother had come up with. Hakuba nodded, seeming to have fallen for it.

"I thought you'd say something like that." Hakuba smirked. Shinichi started to sweat.

"And why is that?"

"No reason." Hakuba said serenely. "I guess I'll be seeing you around?" He questioned.

"M-maybe…" The detective of the east was a little skeptical.

-three weeks later-

"Ran-neechan!" Conan tugged on her skirt lightly but urgently. "Ran-neechan!" She seemed very distracted as she washed the dishes. "Ran-neechan!" Conan was forced to shout.

"N-nani?" She looked down at him, shaking her head and snapping out of her trance like state. Conan pointed to the oven.

"It's burning!" Ran looked over at the oven to see Conan was indeed right, smoke was coming from the inside of the appliance.

"Eep!" Ran quickly pulled the oven door open and pulled the dish out and set it on the counter.

"G-Gomen Conan-kun!" She apologized quickly. "I lost track of the time." She smiled sheepishly as she got ready to clean the inside of the oven after it cooled down of course.

"Daijobu…" Conan blinked. "Demo… what was it?" He asked, looking at the burned substance.

"It was your cake." Ran admitted. "But I burned it to a crisp." She said, dumping the ruined thing in the trash.

"Cake?" Conan blinked. "Why were you making me a cake?" Ran sighed. He really was just like Shinichi.

"Your Birthday is in a few days. We were going to have a small party here since, Otousan got a all expense paid Vacation to the Izu this weekend." She smiled.

Conan blinked.

"Is my birthday really this weekend?"

"Hai!" Ran smiled. "Silly boy, you forgot. You're going to be seven, ne?"

"E-eight…" Conan corrected, stopping himself from saying eighteen. Ran blinked.

"Gomen Conan-kun! I guess I just don't want you to grow up." She giggled.

"I guess not…" Conan voiced. 'No one does… apparently.' He thought to himself. Ran decided the oven had cooled off enough and she started to clean it.

"I'll make you another cake, this one won't burn, ne?"

"I know it won't!" He chirped happily. "I'm going to go play soccer, okay?" He dashed out of the Kitchen.

"H-Hai…" Ran blinked as he assumed it was fine. Conan grabbed his soccer ball and headed out the door, slipping his shoes on as he did. He hurried down the steps and nearly plowed into Hakuba.

"Slow down Conan-kun, you can hurt yourself going down stairs that fast." He advised. Conan stopped and looked at him.

"Gomen ne!" He ran off again. Hakuba blinked and then went up the stairs Conan had run down. When he got to the door he knocked lightly. A few seconds later Ran answered and opened the door so he could step inside.

"Konnichiwa, Saguru-kun!" She said brightly.

"Konnichiwa." Hakuba smiled at her. "Conan-kun was in a hurry to get somewhere." He commented as he watched the girl head back into the kitchen.

"Ah… he was going to play soccer." She explained as she started to clean the oven again. Hakuba watched her.

"Need some help?" He offered. Ran shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm almost done." She assured as she got the last of it out. "Ne?" She set the cloth she had been using to clean it with aside and strode over to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, milk, and other ingredients.

"Who are you making a cake for?" He asked, recognizing them.

"Conan-kun." Ran didn't question his deductive abilities. "His birthday is this weekend so Otousan and I agreed to have a little party for him here tonight." She explained. "We're going to the Izu this weekend. According to Conan-kun he's turning eight. I thought it was seven." She rambled. Hakuba nodded.

"Don't want him to grow up on you?" He asked with a smile. Ran giggled.

"That's what I think." She started to mix the ingredients together.

"Anything I can do?" Hakuba offered. Ran shook her head and continued her work.

-

"Happy Birthday Conan-kun!" Ran said happily as he blew out the candles. Somehow it was insulting that only eight candles sat on the cake Ran had expertly made to look like him. All the candles were the same color, he couldn't say that one stood for ten years. Of course he didn't let this be known.

Ran pulled the cake away from him and started to cut it in equal amounts.

"The first piece goes to Conan-kun." She announced, setting the small slice in front of him. He picked up the fork and started to eat it.

"Itatakimasu." He chirped happily. Ran had managed to pass out a slice of the cake to everyone who had come.

"Can we open presents now?" The children asked. Conan sighed. He didn't really care what he got. Ran blinked and then nodded.

"Hai!" She smiled. Conan blinked. Suddenly several gifts were in front of him.

"Open mine first Conan-kun!" Ayumi pleaded. Conan sighed and selected the gift wrapped in bright pink paper. His deduction skills told him it was Ayumi's.

"Arigatou Ayumi-chan!" He said as opened a new soccer ball. "My old one has hole it it… I think." Conan remembered the ball was unusually flat while he was playing with it.

"Ai-chan poked a hole in it." Conan looked over to Haibara who looked innocent.

"I should have known." He started to open Mitsuhiko's present. It was a set from a new mystery series, one he hadn't read yet.

"Sugoi!" He expressed, having been expecting a child mystery series, but it wasn't. He then opened Genta's present.

"Ah re?" He looked down into the empty bags which had a few crumbs in it. "Genta-kun…" Conan said in his voice that told everyone he was not amused. "Did you eat my present?" Genta smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"G-gomen… Okasan made you cookies, and I got hungry." Conan sighed and moved onto the next present.

"Eh? Arigatou Haibara." He pulled out the new detective notebooks she had gotten him. Haibara shrugged.

"Yours is almost full." Conan sighed and then sat back in his seat.

"I also got one for the kid." Sonoko announced happily, setting a rather large present on the table.

"Arigatou Sonoko-neechan!" Conan piped. Sonoko looked at him for a second.

"Open it." She instructed.

"H-hai…" Conan quickly started to rip the paper off. A large box was now sitting there. He stood up on the chair to open it up. He blinked in wonder.

"A-Arigatou." He breathed as he looked down at its contents. File folders. A brand new set of pens and more notebooks. A year supply of notebooks by the look of it. Same with the pens. Sonoko beamed, convinced she had gotten him the best gift.

"Conan-kun." Hondou handed him his present. "I'm afraid it's not as good as Suzuki-san's…" Conan smiled and happily opened it.

"It's fine." He now held a biography of Arthur Conan Doyle. "I like it."

"I'm glad." Hondou sighed in relief.

"Conan-kun, you have one more." Ran smiled happily setting it down. "I-I don't know who it's from." It was a small white box wrapped in white paper with blue ribbons.

"I think I know." Conan recognized the style. He opened it and inside set a card.

_Tantei-kun,_

_I couldn't get this to you over the weekend._

_I think you'll find it resembles our little games_

_-Kid_

Conan sighed. 'As I thought.' He pulled out a book, Herlock Sholmes V.S. Arsene Lupin.

"Figures." Conan muttered. He then noticed there was more to the present, A sparkling jewel, the object of his last heist. Conan let out a sigh and reached for the phone.

-

"Why is he coming?" Conan whined. Ran blinked she hadn't expected him to respond in this way. She sighed.

"Because I want him too and Otousan said it was fine as long he had his own room." She explained. Shinichi scowled and sank into his seat next to Hakuba. "Gomen Saguru-kun!" She told the blonde. "I didn't think he would act this way."

"A-ah… it's fine." Hakuba smiled. "I don't mind, he must be tired or something."

"No." Conan said bluntly.

"Conan." Kogoro rounded on him. "Don't act like that!" Conan blinked.

"Hai…" He said in defeat. It had been three week and four days since he had officially given Ran his blessing. The girl was even happier than before, although she still worried over him. Shinichi still didn't like Hakuba but there really wasn't anything he could do. Except for be a brat to the blonde detective. Which didn't work as well as he had hopped it would.

Several hours later they pulled up to the hotel and all got out. Kogoro walked confidently over to the lobby to get the room keys. Conan watched him, not paying attention to Ran's and Hakuba's conversation. A pair of hands with darkened skin covered his eyes.

"Yo Ku-Conan-kun!" The familiar voice with a kansai dialect met his ears.

"Hattori…" Conan muttered and then brightened. "Heiji-niichan!" He pulled the older's hands away from his eyes.

"Happy Birthday." Hattori ruffled his hair with a smirk.

"Oi." Conan shoved his hand away. "Could you stop?" Hattori blinked, seemingly oblivious as to why Kudo was in such a foul food. He shrugged and turned to Kazuha engaging into conversation with her. It then that it fully registered who he had just been annoyed with.

"Why are you here?" Hattori turned back to him and offered a sheepish grin.

"It's your birthday, isn't it, we came to help you celebrate." Conan sighed. This was going to be a long weekend.

"The girls will stay in the same room as me, and you boys can all share a room." Kogoro handed Hakuba and Hattori their key.

"I'm sharing a room with him?" Heiji blinked, completely appalled. "Can't he have his own room?" Kogoro raised an eyebrow.

"I was only given two rooms." He said bluntly. "I'll not pay for another one." Heiji sighed and turned to Conan.

"This is the worst." Shinichi looked over to where Hakuba and Ran were happily flirting with each other.

"Yes. It is." He agreed. Heiji looked sympathetic for a few seconds before picking Conan up without permission. Hattori headed to the elevator and pushed the button too go up and waited patiently for it open up. Much to the displeasure of both detectives, the third detective joined them.

"It seems we will be rooming together this weekend, Hattori-kun." Hakuba said condescendingly. Hattori swore under his breath.

"Alright Hakuba-kun, I won't put up with your snobbish attitude, and don't even think about trying to sneak out at night, either I or the kid will wake up." Hakuba blinked.

"Snobbish? I assure you Hattori-kun, I have no intention of sneaking out at night."

"Good." Hattori stated.

"Heiji-niichan… could you put me down?" Conan requested. Heiji blinked, he hadn't realized he was still holding him and set him down. The elevator dinged and they arrived at their desired floor. Hattori found the room first and unlocked the door. The luggage had been brought up earlier, as a feature of the hotel.

"I'm going to the hot tub." Hattori announced as he dug through his large suitcase.

"I'll come too!" Conan decided, thinking it was dumb to announce it like that. Hakuba shrugged and then blinked at Conan.

"Should he really use the hot tub? He's kind of young." Hattori eyed him for a second.

"Ahou… do you really think I would allow him to get sick?" The tanned boy grumbled under his breath and went to change. Conan waited for Hattori to get out before changing as well.

"Ja matte Saguru-niichan!" Conan waved goodbye before following after Hattori.

"So that guy's with neechan?" Hattori started up the conversation he had wanted to have.

"A-ah…" Conan admitted as the two reached the elevator. They stayed silent all the way up till they reached the hot tub, which was empty, thankfully. Hattori slipped in first to see how deep it was.

"Watch it Kudo, it's easily four feet." He sat on the ledge. Conan nodded and slipped in across from him. "How are you holding up?" Conan looked up at him and shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess." He decided. Hattori sighed and leaned against the hot tub's interior. The door opened and Kazuha and Ran entered.

"Heiji! Ahou! He can't be in the hot tub!" Kazuha pulled Conan out. Hattori blinked before it registered what was happening.

"Ahou! Did you think I'd let him stay in too long? I'm not irresponsible!" Kazuha set Conan on the ground.

"Apparently you are if you're going let a small child in the hot tub!" She huffed as she slipped in. Ran blinked.

"Ne, Ran-neechan, I think I'll go to bed." He decided. Ran smiled and nodded.

"Okay Conan-kun, we have to wake up early anyway." She winked, hinting something was planned. He blinked and then nodded.

-

Conan trudged into the room, having borrowed the key from Hattori and pulled some clean clothes out of his suitcase and changed quickly. Hakuba had been reading a book in the corner when he came out.

"Conan-kun, mind if I have a word?" Hakuba set the book aside. Conan blinked.

"A-ah…" He climbed onto the bed he would have to share with Heiji.

"Excellent." Hakuba smiled. "I met Kudo-kun the other day." Conan started to sweat again.

"D-did you? Shinichi-niichan is very nice."

"I wouldn't say so." Hakuba said bluntly. "What is your –real- relation to Kudo Shinichi, the relation he gave me doesn't work out. How can you look like someone you're related too on his mothers side yet, his appearance takes after his Father." Conan blinked. He had him, there was no way out now.

"We're related…. That's all you need to know."

"It's an immediate relation isn't it?" Hakuba pressed, making Conan more and more uncomfortable. "Is Edogawa even your real last name?" Conan hopped out of bed and ran to the door.

"I forgot to tell Heiji-niichan something!" He dashed out.

((end chapter three... props to those who can guess what Hakuba is thinking))


	4. Blabber mouth

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

Conan had hurried back down to the main floor and demanded to talk to Hattori, he then explained everything that had happened, starting with conversation as Shinichi. Hattori was leaning against a beam outside in the warm spring air.

"Hattori! What am I going to do? He knows!" The small boy panicked. Hattori was going over the story in his head, thinking about the words used. "Hattori you're not even listening! Haibara's going to kill me!" Conan rambled on. Heiji's face showed he was trying to control his fast rising temper. "How can you just sit there if they find out-"

"KUDO! SHUT UP!" Hattori bellowed. "I NEED TO THINK!" Conan blinked, shocked silent.

"A-ah… hai… gomen." Shinichi waited for Hattori to finish thinking. Hattori rubbed his chin in thought.

"An immediate relation…" He mused "Sou ka! Kudo, he doesn't know you're Kudo, it's something else." He smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't think of it." Conan blinked.

"What else could it…" He trailed off as realization dawned. "It's not surprising I didn't think of _that_!" The younger said angrily. "What is he insane? I would have to have been-"

"Kudo, if it were involuntary, it's possible." Hattori said thoughtfully. Shinichi shuddered.

"Hattori…" He started. "That. was highly disturbing." Heiji shrugged and returned to his thoughts.

"How he addressed you though, it must be that."

"Oh, and how do I set him straight without exposing myself?" Shinichi asked impatiently. Heiji scowled and started thinking again.

"Maybe… you don't? It is a good cover, and it explains the background the you don't have as Conan." He mused. Conan shuddered again.

"But… then… maybe your right, but he's the only one that will be told that." He decided. "And also… I nominate you to tell him. I'm going to play the part of a traumatized little boy."

"Ahou… what traumatized you?" Hattori asked flatly.

"Being abandoned? The thought that neither my mother or father want me?" Shinichi offered. Hattori blinked.

"That could work… alright Kudo, I'll tell him, but you owe me."

"I know…" Conan removed his glasses and twisted part of the frame off. "I want to hear the conversation." He declared. "I'll wait here, you go and take care of the disturbing factor." Shinichi said, taking a seat on the bench outside. Hattori sighed and headed in after he took the piece from Conan and stored it in his pocket.

Shinichi sat in silence for several minutes. It then hit him. He was going to be his own… he shook his head at the highly disturbing thought.

Hattori was wasting time, Shinichi could hear him talking to miscellaneous people as he reached the elevator. If only he could yell in Hattori's ear.

How long did it take for someone to reach the middle floor of thirty three story building? The elevator dinged and Hattori must have stepped out.

"Were you going up?" Hattori asked. Shinichi twitched. Someone had gotten on the elevator.

"Yes." The person answered.

Hattori reached the desired floor several minutes later and calmly strode over to where the room was and let himself in.

"Ah Hakuba-kun." Heiji greeted the blonde, who looked up at his entrance. "We're going to talk about something." Hakuba blinked and looked intrigued.

"By all means." He gestured. Hattori let out a sigh.

"Co-Conan said you said something that upset him, what did you say?" Hakuba shrugged.

"I was merely implying my deduction as to who Conan-kun really is."

"And that is?" Hattori pressed.

"I think he is the son of Kudo Shinichi." Hakuba explained. Hattori nearly sighed.

"And what gives you that idea?" he asked, sitting on his bed.

"Conan is related to Kudo, but the relation doesn't work out, Kudo-kun disappeared and Conan appeared. They look strikingly similar, and Conan said his dad was a detective. And also, his last name is a fake." Heiji sighed.

"Kudo's going to kill me for this." He played his part well. "You're right, Conan is Kudo's son." Hattori couldn't help but think about how strange those words were. "The mother left Conan with Kudo but he wasn't ready, and he was traumatized by that part of his past, and the kid was just a constant reminder, so he left, but not before leaving Conan with Ran. Agasa and he arranged everything and Kudo left."

"Shinichi… is an idiot." Hakuba said after awhile. Conan seethed and Hattori blinked.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"He's hurting Conan. That boy is probably under the impression he's unwanted. If his parents left him."

"What was he supposed to do? He did his best to keep the kid from being traumatized." Hakuba snorted.

"Hardly, his best would have been to take Conan with him, and get over his past. He has a kid, and he's not being very responsible by abandoning him." Hattori blinked. The blonde was right. Good thing this was all a lie.

"You probably know, you're not allowed to tell anyone, not even Neechan." Hakuba sighed and agreed.

"Although, I think you're all going about this the wrong way…" He muttered. Hattori glared.

"Good." Heiji left to go get Conan.

-

"That could've gone better." Conan was still seething when Hattori came out of the building and strode over to him with a shrug.

"Your reputation's going down." The Kensai detective explained. Conan glared.

"You think I don't know that? It'll only go down if it gets out." Shinichi sighed. "If he tells Ran… I won't forgive him."

"He will." Heiji said flatly. "He think's you're Kudo's son, and since Ran is your best friend, he'll see it as she has the right to know exactly who's child she's been watching, and why. Shinichi sighed.

"So I should expect Ran to cling to me with tears?" He asked. Hattori shrugged.

"Knowing Neechan, that's probably right." He yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed, night Kudo."

"Oyasumi." Conan blinked and then followed him. "I should go to bed too." He decided. Hattori shrugged again and pressed the button to call elevator. The doors opened and Hakuba stepped out.

"Konbanwa." He greeted the two and then looked down at Conan. "Conan-kun, gomen." With that he passed the two and headed to the poolroom where Ran and Kazuha were still talking, but had since moved to the actual pool. Hakuba discarded his cover shirt and sandals and slipped into the pool.

"Cold." He stated as Ran swam up to him.

"Saguru-kun!" She said happily. Kazuha swam up to him too, mostly because she was following Ran.

"Konbanwa." He smiled pleasantly.

"Konbanwa!" Kazuha said happily. "Ne, Heiji said some… things about you… do you two not get along?" She asked. Hakuba blinked nervously.

"You could say that I guess… Hattori-kun and I have conflicting ways of deduction. Ways that I don't see as right." Kazuha blinked and then laughed.

"Sou ka!" She exclaimed. "Heiji is very stubborn, isn't he?"

"I agree." Hakuba nodded. Kazuha laughed and turned to start up conversation with Ran again.

"Ran-chan, we should go see a movie tomorrow!" She decided. Ran blinked.

"Gomen Kazuha-chan, but I'm taking Conan-kun to a water park tomorrow, it's his birthday." Kazuha blinked.

"I know… I was going too, I meant after we got back." Ran laughed a little.

"Oh! Well then that sounds fun." She smiled.

"Hakuba-kun should come too!" Kazuha stated. "I'll make Heiji-kun come." Ran giggled.

"What about Conan-kun?"

"Your dad can watch him." Kazuha waved it off. "Or he can come too." Hakuba then remembered the whole reason he had come down.

"Actually, I think we should take Conan-kun with us." He said suddenly. Ran blinked.

"Doushite? It might not be a movie suitable for children."

"We shouldn't leave him by himself." Hakuba explained.

"Then we'll see a movie he can see too, but… why are you worried about leaving him with Otousan?"

"Has Kazuha-san ever met Kudo-kun?" He looked at the girl. Kazuha nodded.

"Hai! He saved me from a killer once. One that was after Heiji!" Hakuba blinked and and then nodded.

"So you know how similar he and Conan-kun look?"

"Of course." Kazuha shrugged. "Ran-chan and I once thought he was Kudo-kun, but then Kudo-kun showed up with Conan-kun in the room."

"He did?"

"Ah…" Ran nodded. "But I'm almost sure that was Kaitou Kido." She said thoughtfully.

"Eh? Him?" Hakuba blinked. "I guess his actions wouldn't be as restricted, and he could easily get past Nakamori-keibu's little test."

"Eh?" Kazuha and Ran both blinked.

"Kudo-kun and Kid seem to have the same face."

"Does that mean you've seen his real face?" Kazuha asked.

"Of course, I go to school with him." Ran blinked.

"Good thing Sonoko isn't here, she started demanding to know things about his personal life." Kazuha giggled.

"Honto! Sonoko-chan is quite the fan girl." The two girls giggled.

"I don't understand why he has fangirls." Hakuba sighed. "He's really not a gentleman at school, you can ask Nakamori-chan." Ran blinked.

"Kuroba-kun is the Kaitou kid?"

"You're quick Ran-chan." Hakuba blinked at how fast she was able to catch on. "Yes, he is. But I don't have evidence to prove it."

"Well I'm sure you're right!" Ran said happily. Hakuba couldn't help but think about how good it felt to be told he was right, even if Ran knew the evidence didn't yet exist. She still believed him. He watched as She engaged in conversation, once again, with Kazuha. The girls were talking about anything that crossed their mind, mostly about plans for tomorrow.

"Why wouldn't Conan-kun like going to the Water Park?" Kazuha blinked.

"Conan-kun doesn't really like things other children like…" Ran said thoughtfully.

'Conan-kun…' Hakuba thought. 'I got distracted again.' He shook his head.

"Ran-chan, may I have a word?" he requested. Ran looked over to him.

"That's fine." She blinked. "What about Kazuha-chan?"

"If it's something between you too, I'll leave." Kazuha smiled. Hakuba thought about it.

"I guess it's fine if she hears, but I'm not even supposed to tell Ran-chan. I just think she should know."

"I should know what?" Ran blinked. "If you're not supposed to tell me then, maybe you shouldn't?" She offered. Hakuba thought about it, he knew he'd get crap from Hattori for telling her but she needed to know.

"I just think you would want to know." Ran and Kazuha exchanged glances.

"And it has to do with Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Ah, and Kudo-kun."

"They are the same person?" Kazuha blinked in bewilderment. Hakuba blinked and resisted the urge to twitch.

"No… he's not…" Hakuba started. "If I tell you, would you ensure that Hattori-kun does not kill me, for telling you both something Kudo-kun's keeping secret." Ran and Kazuha exchanged glances again.

"Demo Ran-chan… doesn't Kudo-kun tell you everything?"

"I thought so…" Ran seemed a little hurt by the notion that Shinichi would keep a secret from her.

"Ran-chan… he didn't tell you for a reason, it's the reason you're watching Conan-kun." Hakuba offered. Ran looked at him.

"And… what does Conan-kun have to do with all this?" She seemed sad, but also determined. He had to tell her now.

"If I tell you…, You won't ever look at Kudo-kun the same way again." Hakuba warned.

"If it's about Conan-kun Ran-chan should know!" Kazuha said quickly. Hakuba looked at her for a second.

"I know she should, that's why I'm telling her. It's just hard to explain." Ran seemed to be thinking, but her mind would never let her come to the conclusion that he had in mind.

"Conan-kun would have told me if it was bad…" The girl said thoughtfully. Kazuha was also thinking about it.

"And he's not Kudo-kun… chotto! If he's not Kudo-kun then why do they look so similar?" Kazuha inquired. "Ran-chan said-"

"Ran-chan said that he was related to Shinichi through his mother but the problem is that Kudo-kun looks more like his dad." Hakuba explained. Ran and Kazuha nodded.

"Then did you know why they look alike?" Hakuba bit his bottom lip and then spit it out.

"Conan-kun is Kudo-kun's son." Ran and Kazuha blinked.

"Iie! That can't be! Conan-kun is seven! Kudo-kun is seventeen!" Ran nodded in agreement.

"That's not possible."

"It is… actually." Hakuba reported. "Boys produce, well they can,"

"We know what you're talking about. Sperm." Kazuha said with a flat look. Hakuba laughed nervously, it was very uncomfortable subject to discus with girls.

"A-ah… well anyways, they produce that at any age." He went on.

"That maybe so…" Ran blinked. "But Shinichi would have been ten."

"Children have hormones… they just have to be… awoken, shall we say?"

"What are you saying?" Ran looked at him suspiciously. "Are you saying that Shinichi was…" Hakuba nodded. "And Conan-kun is…" Hakuba nodded again. The two girls gasped.

"Ne, ne Saguru-kun, are you sure?"

"Yes, Hattori-kun confirmed it for me, but I made mistake when talking to Conan-kun about it."

"Eh? That was a mistake?"

"Kudo-kun doesn't want anyone to know. Apparently Conan-kun's mother left him with Kudo-kun, my theory is that Conan-kun was too smart for her to handle." Ran looked thoughtful.

"I've met Conan-kun's mom before, she came to pick him up but then dropped him off again less than a day later." Hakuba blinked.

"Poor kid… anyways. Kudo-kun left because he wasn't ready for a kid, and thought Conan-kun was better off with you."

"Wh-why didn't Shinichi tell me?" Ran asked. "If I was going to watch Conan-kun he should have…"

"I think he went about it all the wrong way. Now Conan-kun is hurt too."

"Kawaii sou…" Kazuha breathed. "Conan-kun thinks neither his parents want him, ne?"

"That's why he doesn't miss them… but he thinks so highly of Shinichi…"

"Shinichi can't be in the same room as Conan, I think." Hakuba explained. "Conan-kun is a constant reminder of what happened, and yet Conan-kun probably just wants to be with his father."

"That would explain why he gets so upset whenever Shinichi leaves so suddenly. He must think it's his fault."

"Ne, Could Conan-kun be acting so grown up because he want's Kudo-kun to see he isn't a little kid, so that Kudo-kun would be okay with him staying around him?" Hakuba nodded.

"I think that's most likely the case."

"Sh-Shinichi… I won't forgive him for that…" Ran said softly. "Poor Conan-kun…"

"Conan-kun doesn't like talking about it though… that, I didn't know… so I upset him."

"But Conan-kun calls Shinichi as 'niichan'" Ran explained.

"Unless I missed my guess. I think Kudo-kun told him not to let anyone know about it." Ran nodded.

"I guess he must have…" Ran said thoughtfully. "And also… an unexpected child is a punishment from the gods." Hakuba blinked.

"It's a what?"

"A punishment from Kami-sama." Kazuha repeated for her. "We all learned that when we were in elementary." She blinked. "What did you learn it was?"

"I learned that it severely effected your future and to practice abstinence." The last word was said in English.

"Abstinence?" The girls blinked.

"You know, when you wait until you're married to… consummate." Hakuba said, sounding a little uncomfortable. "But, tell me, when do you learn that?"

"We've been told that all our lives."

"So Conan-kun might be under the impression that he's a punishment?"

"Ahou. You don't normally tell your child they were unexpected." Kazuha said flatly.

"I know…But Conan-kun is smart, and if he knows what happened."

"Why would he? Shinichi doesn't like being around him sure, but he wouldn't tell Conan-kun he was a result of…"

"Conan-kun would have figured it out on his own. That child is a genius." Hakuba explained. "But on the other hand, a child that knew that's how they came about would feel guilty, especially if their parent happened to be the person they looked up to the most."

-

"I'M YOUR WHAT?!" Kudo Yukiko demanded. Shinichi cringed, bringing the phone away, three feet, from his ear.

"Oi! Kaasan! Don't get so worked up about it." Shinichi could hear and see Hattori laughing his ass off at his mother's predictable, response.

"Shin-chan is so mean!" Yukiko whined. "I'm too young and beautiful to be an Obaachan! Mou…" She complained.

"Is it really so bad?"

"Yes!" Yukiko huffed. "I don't want to be old yet!"

"Were you listening? I told you-"

"I don't want to think about –that- happening to my little Shin-chan!" Shinichi sighed and considered hanging up.

"Well, you don't have a choice. Thanks to Hakuba, he'll surely tell Ran."

"Isn't Ran-chan with someone else now? Poor Shin-chan! Kaasan will be there in twenty hours!"

"Doesn't it take about thirty hours?"

"I'll use a jet. Bye Shin-chan!" Yukiko hung up.

"Oi!" He tried to stop her. "Just great." He huffed.

"So.. that went well." Hattori couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Shut up." Shinichi told him.

((end chapter four XP))


	5. Alcohol

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito))

((So it's come to my attention I use entirely too much dialogue and not near enough description. I'll do my best to fix this problem.))

-Several weeks later-

Shinichi hated Hakuba. He hated him a lot. Ran was pissed off at Shinichi and now she never let him leave her sight. He sighed and slumped against the cool wall of the museum. What was so fascinating about paintings anyways? Why was Ran was eager to see this exhibit out of all of them. She was happily reading every little tag the paintings had and pointing out the one's she particularly liked to Conan, asking his opinion as she did. Conan agreed with her with a nod and smile, but the museum was becoming increasingly boring. He enjoyed being with Ran, but the activity was not to his liking.

Shinichi watched as Ran happily inspected paintings and artifacts from all around the world, the only thing he found of interest was the exhibit on killers throughout history, the killers who's identities were still unknown. Ran finished reading the tags and motion for Conan to follow after her. She headed for the exit. Thank God! They were leaving. Conan got up and followed after his neechan eagerly. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the automatic doors.

Ran didn't say where they were headed, just continued to pull him along. Maybe and probably, they were going home. It was likely, Kogoro would complain about being hungry if they got home too late. Ran probably wanted to get dinner done early so she could go see a movie with Hakuba while it was still early and Mouri wouldn't object. Shinichi was almost certain Kogoro didn't mind Hakuba dating his daughter. It wasn't surprising, he was polite, well mannered, and treated his daughter like gold, if not better. Most of all, Hakuba had not made her cry.

"Ran!" A voice erupted from behind the two. "Ran Wait up!" The voice was familiar. Ran turned around to see the beaming face of Suzuki Sonoko waving a pink piece of paper above her head. Something had the girl at high spirits. Sonoko stopped just short of them and took several deep breaths before shoving the paper in Ran's hand. "Read it." The girl requested. Ran blinked and looked at the paper, it bright pink and some form of flower scent to it.

"You're having a party?" Ran blinked. Conan recognized the smell of the paper. He looked at Sonoko's happy face and too the letter again. She had parties all the time, this one was especially special to her. He could tell. Conan looked up at Sonoko, childish mask firmly in place.

"Ne, Sonoko-neechan, your paper smells like Orange blossoms." He pointed out. Sonoko looked down at him smiled brighter.

"Of course it does Chibi-san!" She ruffled his hair affectionately. Ran noticed her friend was unusually chipper today. It was obvious since she was being nice. Something really good must have happened for her. It could only be one thing.

"Sonoko, is Makoto coming in town for this party?" Shinichi blinked. Makoto and that smell… It could be, and in a way it wouldn't surprise him. Sonoko was a hopeless romantic. Sonoko frowned at Ran, eyeing her strangely.

"Don't you know the meanings of flowers Ran? All girls should." Shinichi blinked. He had been right. Ran blinked and then looked sheepishly at her friend.

"Gomen! I seem to have forgotten!" Sonoko sighed and then looked serious.

"Ran, you seriously need to learn your flowers."

"Sonoko-neechan is getting married?" Conan announced the news in the form of a question. Ran gaped.

"You're getting married? C-Conan-kun how did you know that?"

"The paper smells like Orange blossoms, that means eternal love and marriage." The detective pointed out, smiling at his own intelligence. Sonoko nodded happily and then blinked.

"Ne, Ran, is this child really a male? How does he know about flower meanings?" Shinichi gave an annoyed laugh inside his head. Ran laughed and shook her head.

"No, no… I know exactly… who he gets it from…" She said in a soft voice and then shook her head. "Conan-kun just knows these things!" She smiled brightly. Sonoko looked at Conan for several seconds before something in her head clicked.

"Ran! Be sure and tell that guy to come, I've known him long enough, he should know I'm getting married."

'He does.' Conan thought, annoyed. Ran suddenly look fierce.

"I'm not speaking with Shinichi." She said stubbornly. Conan looked up at her. Sonoko blinked at the recent development.

"Ran, I know you like Hakuba-kun now, but you should still at least talk to Shinichi." She offered as the three started to walk. Ran looked indignant as they headed for a café. Shinichi knew they would likely come to one. They always did with Sonoko around.

"I have nothing to say to Shinichi." Ran said finally after they had sat down near the window. Sonoko ordered an ice tea and then turned to Ran.

"You're not mad at him for making you wait are you? It wasn't really a good idea on his part but it was romantic!" Shinichi watched as Ran glared.

"There is nothing romantic about that boy." She huffed. Sonoko gaped, as did Conan.

"Wh-what are you talking about you used to love him!" Sonoko pointed out. Those words hurt Conan, but he couldn't show it. Or wait. He could, but he'd only get into worse trouble as Shinichi. Ran took sip of the water she had ordered and looked out the window.

"Shinichi… isn't as great as I thought he was." Those words really stung. Ran looked at Conan and then hugged him. She had done that a lot since learning about the new cover story. Shinichi didn't mind the hugging so much, but he did mind that now Ran probably wouldn't even talk to him if he called. Hakuba had ruined everything. Shinichi was sure he had hit rock bottom.

"What did he do?" Sonoko asked, noticing that something big had happened while Ran was away in the Izu. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes." Ran huffed. "It really is. I won't forgive him." Shinichi was having a difficult time keeping his emotions hidden. Apparently he had failed.

"Conan-kun! Gomen!" Ran scooped him into her lap and hugged him. "I won't talk about him in front of you." She nuzzled his cheek with hers. Sonoko blinked again. She had never seen Ran so openly affectionate towards the little brat. He was blushing and squirming as the girl squeezed him. Sonoko shook her head. Whatever had happened had to do with Shinichi and Conan-kun.

"D-did he do something to Conan-kun? Was he invited to the Izu but stood you guys up?" Ran shook her head, still hugging the small boy as close to her as possible. Conan squirmed and tried to get away back to his seat. These kinds of hugs were nice, but he didn't like them because they were degrading. Ran finally let him go and then looked at Sonoko seriously.

"Don't talk about him in front of Conan-kun."

"What did Shinichi-kun do?" Sonoko wanted to know. "I know him too, I think I should know." Ran thought about it. Sonoko could help her gripe Shinichi out. He turned to Conan.

"Conan-kun, can I tell Sonoko? She won't tell anyone." She promised. Shinichi twitched.

"Demo! Shinichi-niichan said not to let anyone know!" Conan objected. Sonoko blinked. So Kudo was keeping secrets.

"What kind of secret is it?" Ran bit her lip.

"I can't tell you with Conan-kun in the room, he'll get upset." She stated, "I'll tell you some other time." Conan sighed, now even more people were going hate Shinichi. He really hated that half British detective. Sonoko nodded seemingly pleased with the answer.

-

Conan rummaged around in the basement of Dr. Agasa's house, searching frantically for them. He needed to find it. He had to apologize. He couldn't stand that she was ignoring his phone calls and not worrying over him in the slightest bit. She was always too busy with Hakuba to even answer her phone. It was driving him nuts and he needed it to end. Shinichi threw the papers that had been neatly file onto the ground, he check behind the computer, unplugging it as he did. He opened various drawers searching for it. He pulled open file cabinets and even looked in her notebook for something. Anything. Haibara must have hidden them again because she had flat out refused to give him one and she knew he'd go hunting for it.

"No Kudo-kun, the last time it didn't last for nearly as long as it should have, it may not work at all this time." The girl had stated in her cool voice. But Haibara had left to go Sonoko's engagement party with the professor. Shinichi had told Hattori his plan and the detective had agreed to cover for him. Shinichi dashed up the steps and into Agasa's room that he shared with Haibara. The frantic detective quickly yanked covers off the bed and mat and searched there. He took the pillows out there casing but Haibara knew not to hide it there. He didn't have time think about where they could be.

Shinichi took several deep breaths as he looked around the room. He eyes fell on the bathroom door and he walked towards it, pushing the unlocked door open. He bent down and pulled the cabinet open, there they were. They seemed like such a miracle worker. Shinichi pulled the small vile out and a small red and white capsule fell into his palm, there was still one left.

The detective eagerly swallowed the prototype antidote and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

Nothing was happening. But why? He had swallowed it hadn't he? Shinichi's mind was searching for a good excuse as to why it wouldn't work. Water! That was it! That last times he had taken the antidote, he taken with a drink of water. Shinichi got the glass by the sink filled up about halfway. He popped the last pill in his mouth and gulped it down with the water. He waited.

A terrible pain engulfed his body, his vision was blurry as the throbbing in his chest was twice as bad as it had ever been. Another breathing throb and Conan fell to his knees, clutching his chest in agony. The pain was so intense. One thought running through his head.

"…_One could kill you…"_

Another throb and Shinichi was left out cold, left only so that the throbbing in his chest could become visible.

-

Ran admired the decorations in the party room, her eyes glazed with admiration, her cheeks pink with blush. Hakuba confidently strode up to her and kissed her cheek, handing her, her tenth glass of punch, he of course was only on his sixth.

"Arigatou!" Ran chimed as she took it from him and then looked around. "Where is Conan-kun?" She stood up and looked around. "I forgot where my phone is." She giggled, the alcohol, that had been slipped into the punch bowl, unbeknownst to anyone, making it even more funny. Hakuba blinked.

"A-ah.. I think it's the guest room."

"I'll go call him then!" Ran said happily, heading up the steps but tripping. Hakuba caught her arm.

"Ne, Ran-chan, maybe I should go with you?" He offered. Ran giggled and then nodded. Hakuba's hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her up again. Both went up the stairs to the guest room. Hakuba opened the door for her and Ran grabbed her purse. She rummaged through it and called. It rang. And rang. There were a number of reasons he wasn't picking up… she couldn't think of any just now though. She giggled. She couldn't think of anything, that thought was hilarious. Hakuba closed the door lightly behind him, to block the sounds from the next room so she could hear better. Ran hung up, giggling. Hakuba went over to her sat next to her on the bed.

"Couldn't get a hold of him?" Hakuba guessed, after a moments time to think. Ran giggled as she nodded. Hakuba watched her. She was so pretty that he just had too…

"Itai!" Ran exclaimed and then giggled. Hakuba blinked.

"Y-you hurt yourself?"

"I pulled a muscle in Karate practice, I'm fine!" She giggled uncontrollable.

"Here, let me massage it for you…" Ran giggled but agreed. His hands wrapped gently around her shoulders and he started to massage them lightly. Ran's giggling wouldn't stop but when started to go lower she started to moan softly. Eventually she turned around and kissed him full on the lips. Forcing him over. He rolled over on top of her.

-

Hattori paced the room nervously, Kudo should have been there by now. Nothing would stop him from apologizing. From setting things right with Ran again, yet he wasn't here. Something must have happened. Something bad. Haibara had noticed his unreasonable absence as well. She strode over to him, a strange look of furry in her cold blue eyes.

"He is an idiot." She said sharply. "I told him that it may not work this time." Hattori blinked, Kudo had left that last part out. Probably on purpose. That guy was so manipulative. Hattori grabbed his jacket and headed out, Haibara following after him.

-

Kaito sighed. Aoko was a pain. She was even more of a pain when she was drunk. And she was even more of pain than that when she was half dressed and drunk. And the Toyama girl. She was pain while she was drunk as well, and from the arguing her and the western detective doing. He was willing to bet she was a pain when she wasn't drunk. At least she was a womanly pain. Aoko was in so much trouble! Convincing that girl to play hide and seek, with barely any clothes on. This was just another reason he hated alcohol it really messed with the brain. Something that he needed to be in working order at all times. He couldn't afford to get drunk, he just might announce his identity to the world, and from the looks of everyone else who was drunk was acting, he'd do it in his boxers. He groaned and opened a door, peering inside and then closing once he saw it was empty. He sighed and continued on down the labyrinth of halls and opened up random doors.

"Aoko! Get out here! How dare you do this to me! This is so cruel! Put all your clothes back on and stop acting this way!" He called. Not very good house guests, were they? Kaito sighed and open another door, becoming aware of how many times he had sighed. He shut the door and continued down the well-furnished hallway. "Come on Aoko! How could hide and seek be fun in your underwear?" He opened another door and then quickly closed it.

"Not that room…" He shuddered and continued to search for the girls. "Aoko!" He called out to her. He "Aoko! Kazuha-san-oof" He knocked into someone.

"Gomen!" Hondou Eisuke bowed. Kaito shook his head and smiled.

"No problem, but want to help me find- never mind, I'll do it myself." Kaito decided.

"You." Makoto approached Kaito. "Those girls convinced Sonoko-san to play a very indecent game." Kaito twitched.

"Her too? What's so great about playing hide and go seek in your underwear?" Makoto blinked. Kaito shook his head and pointed to one of the doors. "Don't. Open that one." He warned. "I'll search this half of the house, You search that one." He pointed in the direction he had just come from.

"Hai." Makoto started his search. Kaito resisted the urge to sigh and headed off to find the girls. However, a ringing erupted from the room he had just advised Makoto to not go in.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

((short chapter… O.o))


	6. Two

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

((O.o; No killing Hakuba. He's still needed, and he'll remain needed, besides. His pretty.

And Ran is with Hakuba, Aoko, Kazuha, and Sonoko are the ones playing hide-and-seek.

If you can correctly guess the out come of the story based on the summery and the title of Chapter one, then props to you! And virtual Internet cookies… So yeah… new chapter up?))

Hattori and Haibara hurried up the walkway to Agasa's. Heiji burst the door down, too impatient to wait for a key. Haibara dashed to the basement and flung the door open. Her workspace was a wreck. Files and folders were all over the place. Some of her vials had been knocked over and the computer was unplugged and pulled out slightly. He had been desperate to get them. Haibara let out a sigh and hurried up the steps to room she had hidden them in. Hattori followed after the girl and stepped in with her, he noticed him at the same time Haibara did.

Shinichi was passed out on the ground, a glass of spilled water by his side and the empty vial that should have contained the temporary antidote for APTX4869. Hattori quickly rushed over to the small, twitching detective. Haibara looked at him with an unreadable expression as his heart throbbed visibly again. Hattori dropped the detective.

"What's wrong with him?"

"His heart is going to burst." Haibara said calmly. Heiji grabbed his cell phone and dialed 110, quickly reporting his name, address, and the situation. He was told the ambulance would be there in around fifteen minutes. Haibara picked up the vial and set it on the counter.

"I told him one was enough to kill him. He took two. This must have been what he wanted." She said coldly. Hattori's eyes widened as looked back down at Conan. Kudo wouldn't commit suicide. He was smarter than that. He had wanted to apologize to Ran not kill himself. Heiji numbly became aware that he might have been intending on suicide the whole time. Kudo just didn't seem like that type though. Conan's chest visibly throbbed again and Heiji winced.

"D-does he even have fifteen minutes?" He asked quietly, moving the boy downstairs so the ambulance could get him easier. Haibara shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't study the effects of taking two." The scientist replied. "I figured he was smart enough to know better." Hattori glared.

"Kudo's not stupid." He snapped. "I don't know what possessed him to do it, but I'm sure there's a reason. He only wanted to apologize to neechan." Haibara watched as Conan throbbed again.

"You're to say it was a heart problem, but you don't know what caused it. Are we clear?" Her goal was clear enough. Hattori sighed.

"Alright… I'll tell them I don't know what's wrong." Heiji pulled out his phone again. "Neechan, will want to know."

"She won't care, someone carelessly knocked a bottle of Sake over and the contents spilled into the punch. She's probably too drunk to care." Hattori glared.

"Why didn't you say anything? Kazuha was drinking that stuff!" he snapped. Haibara seemed unfazed as she slipped into the kitchen for some tea. She clicked on the light and pulled the cold tea out of the fridge.

"He likely won't make it to the hospital." Heiji glared but said nothing, she had made the drug, and she knew what it was capable of. He dialed Ran's number anyways and got the answering machine. He cursed and dialed the mansion number.

-

Kaito groaned when the phone went off.

"Aoko! Could you at least grab that?" He asked of the girl who he had convinced to redress herself. Aoko stuck her tongue out and continued to get dressed. Kaito felt strangely like a babysitter. His nose had a small trickle of blood running down it, but he wiped it off. The teenager glared at the short girl and stalked over to the phone.

"Moushi, Moushi?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Oi, where is Ran?" The urgent voice of Hattori Heiji demanded from the other end of the line. Kaito blinked, something must have happened, and from the tone of voice he was using, he could assume it was bad.

"G-Gomen, Ran-san… can't come to the phone just now." The thief informed.

"Why not? It's an emergency! Where is she?" Kaito gulped.

"She's… busy…" He said awkwardly. "What happened?"

"Get her on the phone now!" Heiji demanded. Kaito winced at the tone of voice and brought it back to his ear.

"I really can't. I'll let her know when she's… out." Kaito shuddered. "Now-"

"Get her on the phone. NOW!" Heiji was angry? What had he done?

"Look, I _really _don't want to go in there." Kaito pressed the word. "Even if I did, what could I do? They're drunk out their minds, and if I tried to interfere… well I won't think about that." Hattori seemed to have figured it out.

"What is she doing exactly?"

"I… Can't insult her decency." Kaito sighed, knowing for a fact Heiji knew now. He heard the detective sigh and then the sound of… sirens? "What happened?"

"When she's available, please tell her to come to Beika general hospital, something's wrong with Ku-Something's wrong with the kid." He hung up. Kaito blinked as he set the phone down. Something _really _bad had happened to tantei-kun. He sat numbly for awhile, the voice Heiji had used suggested that Conan was on his deathbed. He shook his head and turned to Aoko, who was now fully clothed and watching him. She had sobered slightly at the sight of his distressed face.

"Kaito… what's wrong?" Kaito looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know. But find the other girls. We're going to the hospital." He stated as he stood up and left through the doorframe.

"Kaito is sick?" Aoko asked. Kaito twitched.

"No. Not me, we're visiting someone. So find your friends and get them dressed, as soon as Ran-san gets ready, we're leaving." He informed her, stalking over to a door and knocking on it.

"Get out here. Clothed, if you would-" A drunk and guilty looking Hakuba Saguru stumbled out. His hair was an absolute mess and his shirt was on crooked. He straightened it and pretended as if nothing was wrong. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Get her out too." He said. Hakuba blinked

"G-get who out?" He was playing dumb. Kaito twitched, he didn't have time to mess with an unlucky Hondou Eisuke, four drunken girls, and a drunken detective. Oh and a pissed off detective and probably a pissed off Nakamori later. Kaito sighed.

"Get Ran-san out here. Now." He demanded. Hakuba looked all too guilty as he denied her presence in the room. Kaito considered punching the wall. He soon regretted it, as it only hurt his hand. "Itai…" He shook it. Stupid metal frame. Hakuba blinked at him. "Get her out here now, I already know she's there. We have to leave. Now." Kaito stated when Hakuba looked confused Kaito smacked his forehead. What happened? Did his IQ go down when he was drunk? Plausible, but he doubted it went down to the IQ of a monkey. "Get her out here now!" Kaito bellowed, which caused Hakuba to jump.

He had never seen Kaito looked quite so frazzled and stressed. He looked tired, dark circles were under his eyes. Kaito contemplated the idea of ripping his hair out and screaming at the detective.

"We're going to the hospital! Something's wrong with Conan-kun get you drunk ass in gear!" Hakuba jumped again, the words sank in and he opened the door back up and glanced at Ran.

"She's asleep." The drunken detective reported, as though Kaito couldn't see that. Kaito smacked his forehead again. Hakuba was never allowed to have alcohol –ever- again.

"Then wake her up, lover boy!" Hakuba glared and then approached Ran slowly. He shook her lightly, gently saying her name in her ear. Kaito watched as it did nothing.

"Oh move it!" He shoved Hakuba out of the way, sure Ran probably wasn't wearing much, if anything, Kaito closed his eyes and shook her roughly. "Oi. Ran-san. Wake up now." Still nothing. He cursed and looked around.

"Dress her and come get me, I'll carry her to the cab." Kaito pulled out his own phone as he stepped out.

-

Hattori waited in the E.R. waiting room, pacing the hall anxiously. Kudo had barely made it, they now trying to get his heart to calm down and regulate. He glanced up and saw the light was still as Red as it had been when they turned the stupid thing on. It was hard to take the sight of Kudo hooked into a breathing mask, his chest throbbing, and twitching visibly as they attempted to subdue his heart as best they could. Nothing was working though. The fact that Kudo was so small and looked so peaceful, his eyes never opening once, is what had been really, hard to take.

Hattori glance over at the scientist girl who was calmly reading a magazine, waiting to be told Kudo hadn't made it. Heiji was praying the gods would spite her and allow him to live. She filliped a page carelessly and kept her gaze down. Hattori wished he could sit and wait patiently but so many thoughts were racing through his head. What would happen if Kudo made it? Would he be the same? Or would he be like a vegetable for the rest of his life, if was… it was best to put him out of his misery. He shook his head, willing the thought to go away. Suddenly the machines behind the doors went awry. Haibara looked up at the sounds. Hattori watched the doors closely.

'Come on Kudo… you can make it through this…' He willed. Suddenly there was silence. Not the beeping of the heart monitor, or any machine. Just silence.

"He gone." Haibara announced. "Two was just too much-" A sound erupted from the doors. Hattori watched with interest, as did the girl on the bench. The monitor started up again and Heiji sighed in relief. Haibara shrugged and pretended not to care. But Heiji had heard it, a small and almost inaudible voice, 'Kudo-kun…' He waited several more seconds before the light went off and a doctor came out looking exhausted.

"Conan-kun, gave us a scare, but we managed to save him. We put him on a tranquilizer to stop his heart from exploding, it seems to be working."

"I'm glad." Heiji sighed in relief. "Is he going to be okay though?" The doctor looked at Heiji closely and then motion for him to walk with him. That meant bad news. Hattori took breath before following after him. "What are you going to tell me?" Heiji eyed him. The doctor sighed before starting.

"Conan-kun will need to stay in intensive care for a little bit, just until his heart regains the strength it can." He explained. Hattori nodded, knowing there was more to it.

"You said that it can regain, didn't you?" He pressed the doctor nodded.

"Conan-kun's heart has been weakened greatly from the strain, it needs time to regain what it will be able too, you see his heart won't be the same, even after he leaves. Something stressed it out and caused it to want to pop."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Conan-kun will have to be put on medications to keep his heart as strong as possible, no sports or any form of excitement that might cause it to start to beat fast or pump harder. It might threaten to do the same thing again." Hattori numbly became aware of what that meant. Kudo couldn't be a detective in that condition, the stress would kill him.

"I-I see… and can anything be done, to where he doesn't have to give up his active life?" The doctor nodded.

"The good news is that something can be done so that he can have the life of normal kid instead of coming in for monthly checkups all his life."

"What is that?"

"A heart Transplant."

((so… another short one… but yeah… next one will be longer.. Promise.))


	7. Surprise

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

((looks like one of my reviewers had to go to the doctor due too much gasping.. Therefore. We'll wait for her to get back?

Waits for several seconds… okay we'll just start.

Oh and I know someone who got a heart transplant, so I know all the statistics, I'll try to stick to them as close as possible))

The sound of a heavy rain pelting the building was the only thing, other than the beeping of the heart monitor, that could be heard. Heiji stared at the doctor who had earlier informed him of the condition Conan was in now. Haibara continued to read her magazine, except Heiji could tell she was faking. Haibara was deep in thought. She had been on the same page for past several minutes, her eyes slightly glazed due to the lack of blinking. The girl was zoned out as thoughts were running through her mind. Heiji left her to her thinking and stood up, walking across the clean, tiled floor and to the vending machine. He stuck in the proper amount of yen a punch a button for orange soda to come out. He grabbed it walked back over to the bench and took a seat. -_pop!_- the drink announced as Hattori opened it to take a drink.

How had this happened? Kudo wasn't going to like the news, he'd have to take it easy while his was a on waiting list for a new heart. That Hakuba… Hattori had never liked him. They didn't get along but now that this had happened. Heiji shook his head. He wasn't going to let him get away with it. He and Hakuba were going to have a serious talk.

Haibara still hadn't moved. Her eyes focused on the same spot. She wasn't that good at pretending to read. She turned the page and then shut the magazine, setting it down beside her. Her expression was unreadable.

"Kudo Shinichi can never return." She said finally. Hattori blinked. That was random. "The strain on his heart, due to the transformation would kill him. Even if he get the transplant. There's no guarantee, not is it likely the new heart will be able to stand the strain." Hattori looked back at the doors. Now Kudo Shinichi would seen as a coward. He cursed. How could he have let this happen? He should have gone with Kudo, been in the house when he took the stupid pill. He should have made sure he had taken only one. Kudo was lucky to be alive, but in this condition… he couldn't help but think of how depressed he'd be if he couldn't be a detective anymore. The door opened and the guy he had talked to over the phone, Kaito, as his name was, was helping Kazuha and Aoko to walk in a straight line. Hattori raised an eyebrow and hurried over to take Kazuha from him. Hondou was helping Sonoko, who was doing his best not to trip. Unfortunately he tripped on a loose shoelace and fell flat on his face.

"G-gomen Suzuki-san!" He pulled up again, ignoring his throbbing nose. Makoto came in soon after, he was carrying Ran, with Hakuba at his side. Ran was asleep. Hakuba followed Makoto over to the bench where he set Ran down. Hakuba sat next to her as she leaned over and fell onto his shoulder.

"R-Ran-chan…" Hakuba blinked, Ran didn't wake up. Hattori glared, he remembered Kudo had once told him Ran was near impossible to wake up while she was sleeping. He could see now that was probably true. Kazuha herself was half asleep, leaning against Heiji's arm. Hattori sighed, blushing, and steered her over to where Ran was and sat her down. She made a small noise and fell over, her head leaning on Ran's shoulder.

Kaito looked at Aoko. She too was sleepy. Had sleeping pills been slipped into the drinks as well? He set her next to Kazuha, not really wanting drool allover his good shirt. Hondou decided to set Sonoko down as well.

"Wait." Hattori stopped him. He turned to Hakuba. "Get up. I need to talk to you." Hakuba blinked and then nodded, getting up carefully as to not wake up Ran. Hondou then stuck Sonoko by Ran.

"Watch it Eisuke-kun!" Sonoko said, sleepily as he bumped heads with her.

"G-gomen!" He stood up straight and then sat next to her. Immediately all four of the girls fell over on him. "S-sou na!" He managed. Makoto blinked and turned to Kaito.

"Is that okay? Should someone help him?"

"Naw, he's fine." Kaito waved it off and then turned to see Heiji and Hakuba walking off so they were out of ear shot. The thief raised an eyebrow and followed after them, being careful to not be seen as he did. Hattori was furious, Kaito could tell. The completely sober detective glared at the sobering one.

"I know exactly what you did." Hakuba blinked, seemingly a little nervous. Kaito couldn't blame him. Out of all the detectives he had met, with the exception of Mouri Kogoro, Hattori Heiji had the worst temper, and was more likely to punch someone's lights out.

"D-do you?" Hakuba asked, his nervousness now obvious. "I-it it's not what you think-"

"Do you even know how serious that is here? Maybe it's not that bad in England, but it probably is."

"O-okay… so it might be what you think." Hakuba muttered guiltily. Heiji's glare intensified.

"It's exactly what I think." He said icily. Hakuba's temper started to flare up.

"Look. You don't know exactly what happened, and it's none of you business." He started to walk away.

"I do know what happened." Heiji stopped him. "What else could it be." Hakuba seethed.

"Don't assume those things of Ran-chan."

"Don't even bother with the honorific, Hakuba, you could have ruined her life." Hakuba stood still for several seconds. Something had shaken him. After several minutes he spoke up.

"That… that didn't happen." He said softly, as if not wanting to think about it. Hakuba then straightened his jacket and headed out. Heiji glared and then stalked over to where everyone else was. Kaito watched him for several seconds before deciding to speak. He opened his mouth.

"I really don't like that guy." Hattori spoke first. Kaito closed his mouth and then swallowed. That made things easier.

"I'm not a fan." Kaito shrugged. Hattori huffed a sigh and went back over to where Haibara sat, reading her Magazine once again. Kaito sighed and looked over at the girls, who were still crushing Hondou. He walked over and pulled Aoko to her feet.

"Come on girly. We're going home." Aoko was only half awake as she nodded and let Kaito lead her out of the door.

"Goodnight." He called over his shoulder. Hattori shrugged to show he had heard. Kaito dragged Aoko out the door and to the front of the building where he could set her down on a bench and call a cab for them both. Hakuba too, since, he was still around. "Wait here a second Aoko." The girl nodded and Kaito approached a troubled looking Hakuba, who sat on the bench on the opposite side of the one Aoko was sitting on. Hakuba glanced at the thief and then stared straight ahead. Kaito sighed and sat down next to him.

"What do you want, Kuroba-kun?" The detective demanded. Kaito blinked. "Are you going to yell at me too?" Kaito had thought about it, but the more he thought about the more he didn't want too. Hakuba felt guilty enough, he didn't need to yell at him and call him an idiot.

"No. No I'm not." Kaito admitted. Hakuba sighed softly as he continued stare at what was in front of him.

"Then what is it." Still he didn't look at him. Kaito looked over to Aoko.

"I called a cab, I was wondering if you needed a ride." Hakuba looked up at him.

"You're being nice?" He asked bewildered. Kaito shrugged.

"Sure, why not, Hattori-kun already made you feel bad enough, I just don't have it in me to make you feel worse. Not about that anyways." Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that? I thought you hated me."

"I don't _Hate _you, exactly. I mean I see you close to everyday, you're kind of like a friend, I guess… I mean it is possible for us to get along."

"What are you getting at?" The blonde snapped. Kaito winced.

"I'm just saying, there are certain things I can stand to see you upset about, and others that I can't." Hakuba shrugged. None of that helped him at all. Kaito really didn't know what else to say. He couldn't say don't worry, Heiji was right. Hakuba could have messed everything up. It wasn't likely but it could have happened.. At least, Kaito hoped it wasn't likely.

"Where is Kudo?"

"Eh?" Kaito blinked, Kudo was in a hospital bed, attached to multiple machines in the intensive care unit. And what did his whereabouts matter anyway.

"He should be here." Hakuba stated. Kaito blinked again. Kudo was here, just, very few people knew it.

"Why should he be here?"

"His son." Hakuba said calmly. He should want to make sure he's alright.

"Kudo has a son?!" Kaito demanded. How had that happened? Wasn't Kudo too young for that, well physically anyway. Unless Hakuba meant… Conan? Hakuba thought Conan was the son of Kudo Shinichi? That was a new one, most everyone jumped to the conclusion Conan was Kudo, which was right.

"Yes. And he should be here to see him, and yet Hattori yells at me when he knows Kudo is avoiding his responsibility as a parent." Hakuba informed him as the taxi arrived. Hattori knew…? So this was Conan's background story, clever, no one would see through it. Kaito stood up and got Aoko to walk to the cab. He slipped in after her and closed the door as Hakuba was already inside.

"I think it's best if I don't bother Ran for awhile." Hakuba decided. Kaito blinked. Was that from fear or because he truly believed he should stay away for little while. Probably both. Kaito then mused over Conan's story, a thought occurred to him. If Shinichi didn't show up to check up on his son, the detective would be seen as cowardly and his reputation would go down. Kaito couldn't allow that.

-

Kogoro entered the hospital doors and asked for the whereabouts of the boy Edogawa Conan. The receptionist told him he was now in intensive care and gave him directions to the room where everyone was crowed outside the hall. Ran was asleep on the bench. She and Sonoko were the only ones who were snoozing. Kazuha was leaning against the wall next to Hattori biting her nails. Hondou was talking to Makoto and Hattori himself was leaning against the wall, waiting to be told he could go in. Kogoro then noticed the little girl with the cool attitude was also there. She seemed disinterested as she read her magazine. The Osaka kid had been the one that called him to tell him that Conan had collapsed. Why, Kogoro still didn't know, just that it was serious, because the brat was now in intensive care. Kogoro looked at the doors that the boy was just behind, he could guess no one was allowed in there just yet. The kid probably needed rest.

"Occhan." Hattori had approached him. Kogoro turned to face him. The kid looked serious and grave. Not the emotions he normally saw on this guy. "I-The doctor talked to me about Ku-Conan-kun." He confessed. Kogoro raised an eyebrow where was he going with this. "He said that the kid can't be active, or get too excited because the strain on his heart would be too much. He also said that he would need to be put on medications." Kogoro blinked as the seriousness of the situation set in. Conan had a heart problem and from the sound of things, a bad one. "But…" The Osakan went on. "He said that there was a way to for Ku-Conan-kun to stay active."

"That's a lot of money." Kogoro already knew what he was saying. "It would be cheaper in the long run to just stick with medications, if I didn't know that boy was so reckless, Since I do know that he is, I know I'll be taking him to the hospital nonstop if I go with the medications." Hattori blinked, he had never seen this side of the old man before. "The transplant… would require money for the tests, the check ups, and the surgery its self, and finally the checkups after the surgery. Either way, it's a lot of money. The only thing I'm worried about it that I don't have enough." Kogoro explained. Hattori had a quick intake of breath. He hadn't though about that. He looked to Kudo's room and then shook his head.

"I can send any money I make to help pay for it." He offered. Kogoro blinked.

"That's very kind, but I don't know if it would be enough."

"I'll also send money!" Kazuha offered, having heard the conversation. Makoto seemed to have as well.

"I can send prize money." Kogoro was shocked at how many people wanted to donate to save up money for the transplant. The door behind them opened and a few people gaped. Kogoro turned around and saw that kid that had cause his daughter so much pain.

"I will also send money." Kudo Shinichi offered. "It's the least I can do." Hattori had a flat look as he walked over to Kudo and pulled him out.

"Ahou!" The teen declared. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving Kudo's reputation?" The disguised thief offered. Heiji sighed and shook his head.

"You don't get it, everyone's mad at Kudo right now, that's why he did this to himself, he wanted to apologize to Neechan, at least.. That's what he told me. It could have been…"

"Suicide?" Kaito offered. Heiji nodded. Kaito looked down and then shook his head. "I'm guessing that girl is extremely ticked off at him, because Conan-kun is Kudo's son and he didn't tell her."

"She mad at him for leaving Conan like that."

"Or so she thinks that's what happened." Kaitou sighed. "Which is why… I'll apologize for him by helping to pay for the transplant."

"How did you hear all that?" Hattori blinked, remembering Kaitou had just stepped in several second after he told Kogoro about everything. The thief smirked.

"I have good ears."

"Apparently." Heiji blinked. "Alright, help pay for the surgery if you want." He stated and walked back inside. Kaitou followed after him. When he stepped inside he grimaced as Kazuha stepped up to him, angrily.

"How dare you! I'm surprised you even showed up." She huffed and stomped off. That went better than it could have. Kaito wasn't entirely sure what he could do. Ran was asleep and the Suzuki girl was just coming too.

-

Shinichi woke up to the sound of chatting. He had been sure he had accidentally killed himself with the two antidotes. He could feel the breathing machine hooked on his face, he could vaguely feel the I.V. stuck in his right arm. He could here the soft beep of the heart monitor in the room. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, becoming aware that he couldn't move his head. He glanced down at his torso where an assortment of tubes and wires were attached to him. He looked to his side, barely able to move his head and saw that Hattori and Kogoro were in the room. He wondered briefly where Ran was. He realized he probably couldn't talk just yet.

"Ku-Conan-kun!" Hattori realized he was awake. "How are you feeling?" Shinichi couldn't respond, so he just closed his eyes again. Kogoro sighed.

"Don't try to talk to him. He can't responded while he's on life support." He pointed out. Hattori glared and then sighed as well.

"If you're wondering where neechan is, she's asleep out in the hall. I'd wake her up, but that seems to be impossible." He told the weary Conan. "She'll be in when she wakes up." Conan opened his eyes again. He hated being like this. He couldn't do anything. Except nod slightly to show he had heard. Hattori nodded.

"If my talking to you is bothering you, I'll stop and you can sleep." Conan shook his head. The talking reminded him that he was not a vegetable. Hattori smiled, seeming to have understood.

"I wish you could tell me why you did that." Heiji admitted. "But I'm sure you had your reasons." Kogoro sighed and left the room so Hattori could talk to the semi conscious Conan. "But Kudo, it's going cost you. You have to have a transplant. A heart transplant. If not you can't be a detective anymore. The excitement of the case would give you a heart attack." Conan's eyes widened. He couldn't be a detective? He stared at Hattori, willing him to say he was kidding. Then the idea that he needed a transplant, that idea was scary. He could die under the knife, or a year after or with in ten years of the transplant, maybe twenty. Hattori looked towards the door.

"Kaitou Kid is here, he's dressed as you though, to save your reputation, he's also going to help with the transplant." Heiji went on. "I am too, and so is Kazuha and the other neechan's fiancé, I guess he is. So don't worry about the cost. Agasa got here a few minutes ago." Shinichi nodded again and then turned away. What had he done? Everyone was going to give up money to help him. He felt touched, but at the same time he felt guilty.

"I was going to call your parents and let them know, I'd think they'd want to see you." Conan didn't respond. "That's okay right? After all they would want to see their son after this I'm sure." Conan nodded slightly. "Good." Heiji breathed. "Because I already called."

"May I come in?" Kaitou asked. Hattori turned to Shinichi.

"Is it okay if Kid comes in?" Shinichi nodded in the only way made possible. "Yeah, he says it's fine." Kaitou shut the door behind him quietly and walked up to the shrunken detective. He gasped at the state he had been reduced to.

"T-Tantei-kun… I don't exactly know what's going on, so I won't pass my judgment, just my wishes that you recover soon." The thief said softly. Conan nodded. "I'll continue to act as you, so that things will get better between you and her." Conan nodded again. "That's only if it's okay with you."

"It's fine." Hattori shrugged. "He nodded. He would have shaken his head if he cared." Kaito bowed his head and headed out.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He stepped out. Conan closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

Conan was moved to a private room in the course two weeks, his heart recovered as much as it had been able too, and now he wasn't connected to machines and was able to talk. The doctors had put him on medications to be taken in the morning and at nigh before bed. He was also on another form of medication to take if he was going to do anything active, although, he had been strongly discourage to do anything but sit around the house and read, that was not how they said it, but was basically what they were saying. Ran visited daily to check up on him, along with Kogoro. The thief came as often as made possible, always dressed as Shinichi. Hattori and Kazuha had since gone home to Osaka and Makoto was back to traveling around, and entering tournaments.

"Conan-kun, how are you feeling today?" The doctor opened the door and strode over to him. Conan smiled and swung his legs over the bed.

"Konnichiwa sensei!" Shinichi recognized he was being seen for his daily checkup. The doctors all talked about releasing him within two weeks, if all went well.

Ran came in just the doctor was finishing. She bowed her head slightly and went over to her young charge.

"Conan-kun, you look well." She said brightly.

"I am!" He chirped, just as brightly. "Ne… Ran-neechan, you look upset." He noticed. Ran shook her head and rearranged her features to hide her discomfort.

"It's nothing Conan-kun, it's just that I haven't heard from Saguru-kun in awhile… Kuroba-kun said it was because he thinks we need some time apart…" Conan blinked.

"Did you have a fight?" He asked, genuinely, concerned. Ran shook her head.

"N-no… It's just ever since we… well I shouldn't worry you with my problems." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Hopefully you'll be out soon ne?" Conan blinked.

"A-ah…" Hakuba had to have his reasons for doing this. If he didn't than he was hypocrite. "He'll probably get a hold you soon Ran-neechan." The small boy offered. Ran smiled.

"I hope so."

-

"What has Hakuba been up too?" Conan asked as the thief stepped in. The thief blinked and pulled a chair up. Why did Kudo care about what Hakuba was up too?

"H-he's been thinking." Kaito said calmly. Conan blinked. Kaito couldn't tell him the precise reason, he couldn't tell him that Hakuba was panicking, all because of something Hattori had said. Something that had shaken the detective off ground he was familiar with. The normally cool collected detective, who was arrogant in everything that he did, except when he talked to Ran. The detective who always had the upper hand and threw a fit when he didn't had been forced onto shaky ground, ground that was possibly crumbling beneath his feet as Hattori's words made him feel more and more guilty.

"What's he been thinking about?" Kaito shrugged, he wasn't entirely sure. But he knew to had something to do with Heiji's words, or maybe it was because he lost all self-control.

"How should I know? I'm not him." Conan glared but realized he was right.

"Well, he needs to talk to Ran. If I can't be Shinichi anymore, I certainly don't want her with a thief."

"Oi."

"No offense." Kaito shrugged, he really hadn't been offended. He stood up and headed out.

"I had better get going. I can't stay too long, you'll ask questions." Shinichi blinked as his look alike left quickly. Was Kid keeping something from him?

-

-Two weeks later-

This task was probably the most awkward he had ever been faced with. He looked over at the blonde detective he had to talk to. Kaito needed to make a mental note, to stay out of people's business when it did not concern him. The thief stood up as the bell rang and signaled the end of second period. Good, lunch hour. Kaito left his belongings in the room and walked towards Hakuba as he stood up and headed out.

"Hakuba-kun!" Kaito followed him. "Wait up a second would you?" Hakuba sighed and turned towards him.

"What do you want?" Kaito froze, how was he supposed to say it? Should he spit it out, or let the detective figure it out. Why was he doing this? Shouldn't someone else do this? Damn his soft spot for girls. Damn that Kazuha girl for talking him into this. Kaito walked with Hakuba for awhile, Hakuba trying to get him to talk to him, to find out what Kaito wanted, which couldn't wait.

"Y-you…" Kaito started. "Ever heard the kissing song?" Hakuba blinked. This was now very awkward.

"K-Kissing song…?" Kaito nodded, seeming oblivious to how awkward the conversation was, mostly because the awkward part was yet to come.

"Yeah, the kissing song, you know, something about kissing in a tree and marriage and all that stuff?" Hakuba raised his eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, I'm supposed to tell you that, you're all out of order."


	8. All out of Order

((Chapter up! I still don't own

Took a break while I finished the Harry Potter series))

Hakuba froze. What did that mean? Out of order and talking about the 'kissing song' How did it go exactly? Kissing in a tree, love, and then… oh god. If it was out of order. The color drained from his face and started to pray to every God in every religion that he was jumping to the wrong conclusion, either that or Kuroba was playing a very mean joke on him. But then he could remember not using a certain something.

Hakuba took a gulp of air, studying the thief for a sign of merriment, something that proved that this was an evil joke he'd thought up to scare him. He wanted to see something but even if it was a joke this was the elusive thief who could lie expertly under stress. Hakuba's insides squirmed unpleasantly as his rational mind started to think. It was perfectly possible for her to be… he could quite get it in his thoughts though. It was so surreal. How could it have happened? How could he have let it happen? Why didn't he think clearly that night? Why didn't he at least think to use-? His cheeks turned bright red. Why was Kaito still staring?

"What do you want Kuroba-kun?" He snapped. Kaito blinked and watched the blonde closely before shrugging.

"To tell you what I had too. You know what I'm saying right?" Kaito pressed. Hakuba glared and walked on ahead. He seemed to be headed in the direction of detective agency. Kaito followed him. Hakuba refused to look at him and only continued to walk as he needed to talk to Ran, despite if what Kaito said was true or not. He hadn't talked to her in a month, and that had had been a coward's move. He was regretting it.

"I think I know, bit I don't know if it's true or not." Hakuba said indignantly. Kaito blinked as though appalled that Hakuba would suggest he would joke about something so serious. They both walked off the campus in silence Kaito didn't know what to say, if he said too much the cowardice side of Hakuba might make him turn around. Kaito doubted it though, he knew the detective was all that bad, that he did have moral standards. Standards that would allow him to skip school apparently.

"I told you what Kazuha-san asked me too." Kaito broke the silence after the two of them reached a stoplight, which Hakuba disregarded and headed up the walkway overpass. Hakuba seemed to be ignoring Kaito as they walked. He didn't want to accept it just yet.

"Why are you coming?" The question broke another several seconds' silence. Kaito realized it must look odd that he was following the detective he disliked most of all but shook his head. Hakuba rolled his eyes at the silence that was Kaito's answer. Kaito himself was wondering if Hakuba realized the subway was much faster than by foot. Saguru seemed oblivious, since he was running and clearly wanted to get to Ran as fast as possible. The two ran up the busy streets and nearly plowed into several people, Kaito apologized as they did. Hakuba was dead set on getting to Beika.

The boys reached the center of Tokyo and looked around. Kaito wondered if maybe he inform the blonde detective that, the subways were quicker but decided against as looked at the panting detective. He was clearly not used to running. Kaito was, he hadn't even broken a sweat. Then a thought occurred to him. Hakuba was punishing himself. How could he not realized that automated transportation would be faster than running? Hakuba wanted to hurry but force himself to take awhile, he thought that running would make feel better. Kaito took after Hakuba when the detective continued to run. They reached the beginning of Beika at last and now Kaito was panting slightly. Hakuba was completely out of breath but he wasn't ready to give up. Any red light they'd come across the two dashed across the overpass. Hakuba wiped the sweat beads, developing on his brow, away before continuing on his way as fast as he could. Kaito wondered if he would make it, Hakuba seemed on the verge of passing out. Then it came into view. The place Hakuba had been desperate to get too. Both boys took several breaths as they reached the agency and looked up its sign.

"I'll just wait here?" The thief asked, taking a deep breath. Hakuba pain him no mind as he started slowly climbing up the stairs to the living quarters. Ran would undoubtedly be there. Hakuba took a few seconds to think. This could be it. The end of his adolescence. He raised his hand and knocked eagerly, he needed to see her, she had to be okay. This was his fault. The door opened and revealed Suzuki Sonoko, she looked tired and worn. Maybe she had not slept. He had been expecting her to be at school

"Where is she?" He panted, his breath still not caught up. Sonoko blinked, as though not sure it was really him. She looked him over and then moved away from the door so he could get in. Hakuba nodded gratefully and headed inside. He hurried through the living room and into what he knew to be Ran's room.

Ran was sitting on her bed, her head bent down and something clasped loosely in her hands. He couldn't tell if she was crying her shoulders were still as she stared transfixed at the floor. Her gaze didn't shift up when he stepped into the room. Hakuba approached her carefully and saw the thing she had been holding was the test. The detective figured that's what it had been. Hakuba gently pulled it out of her hands and looked down at the tiny plus sign. Her stare remained on the ground. Hakuba felt his heart stop for several seconds. He had been right in his earlier assumption. Ran was pregnant.

"Ran." He knelt down so he could see her puffy eyes. She had been crying, and even now tears flowed from her eyes like tiny waterfalls. Hakuba took both her hands in his and stared at her for along time. This was the girl-woman, he realized, This was the woman who was now carrying his child. "Ran." He said again. Ran didn't look at him directly, her eyes were unfocused as she stared out into nothingness. Hakuba grabbed her cheeks lightly as he released her hands. "Ran."

She blinked and her vision focused on him. She hadn't realized he was there. Her blue eyes were staring into his apologetic brown ones. Her hands weakly touched his as he stared at her.

It was him. She wasn't imagining it.

"S-Saguru!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared!" She sobbed loudly. She was scared? Wasn't she still scared? He was.

"Wh-what were you scared of?" He asked, not letting go. Ran sniffed a little and hugged him tighter.

"I was scared that…" She sniffed again. "That you were…"

"That I was?" Hakuba pressed gently, as he rubbed circles into her back, his lips millimeters from her ear. Ran sobbed harder as thought it pained her to think about it. She hugged him as tight as possible with out hurting him.

"Shh…" Hakuba soothed her, rocking her back and fourth as gently as possible. "Shh…" she cried harder into his jacket as he stroked her hair. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear. "I'm here now… what were you so scared about?" He tired. As he thought things over in his head though, he was sure he knew. Ran continued to sob as she tried to get what she had though out.

"I thought… I thought…" she pulled away to look at him as though making sure is was really Hakuba Saguru who had just been comforting her. She wiped her eyes a little. Hakuba, who had been squatting the whole time he rocked the girl back and fourth stared at her. Afraid of the fear she was about to voice.

"I thought you weren't…" She hiccuped. "I thought you were going to…" Hakuba realized she had every right to think what she was. She probably had felt used and betrayed since he didn't contact her until a month later.

"You thought I was going to leave?" He asked, it hurt more than he could have ever thought possible to her nod. He hugged her again, rocking her silently back and forth and stroking her hair. "Ran… I promise I won't ever leave you alone for that long _ever_ again." Ran nodded against him, she was clutching his jacket tightly in her hands. "I won't walk out on you, not when you have to look after our child and Conan-kun."

"S-Saguru…" She looked at him credulously as she pulled away. Her hands slipped into his and they sat. Staring at each other.

-

Kaitou had decided things were okay between Hakuba and Ran and figured he should pay the small detective a visit as Kudo. Ran still refused to talk to him though, which was probably painful for the kid to watch. Kaito changed to the guise of Kudo Shinichi and strode up to the hospital room, which concealed the miniscule detective he was so fond of. He opened the door and the smaller boy seemed lost in thought.

"Thinking?" Kaito made himself known. Conan jumped slightly and turned to face the thief who was now pulling a chair up to the bed. Conan blinked and then turned away.

"Why didn't she come today? Did she not come because she knew you would come today? Is she that mad at me?" Kaito bit his lip. He couldn't tell Conan the reason, his heart would stress out, and if he told him it was because of Kudo, he's slump into quite a depression. Conan wasn't looking at him though, instead he was staring out the window, probably thinking.

"S-She… I don't know why she didn't come." He tried. Immediately Conan spun around to face him.

"Could she have been… find out where she is."

"She's at home." Kaito said calmly. Conan glared at him.

"Then find out why she didn't come. She could be sick, and I want to know." Kaito let out a sigh. He had expected this. He knew that he hadn't worded his sentence well enough.

"I know why she didn't come. I can't tell you. You'll know soon enough."

"It's because of my heart isn't it?" Conan demanded as the thief stood up. "You won't tell me because you don't think I can handle the stress!" Kaito winced. He was exactly right, in a way. The thief knew Conan would never be able to hold down the emotional stress of knowing Ran was pregnant. Someone else had to tell him.

Ran couldn't tell him, it would be too much of a shock, Hakuba couldn't tell him, Shinichi might try to kill him and then kill himself with a heart attack from the excitement. Kaitou couldn't tell him, he may not take it seriously. Kogoro would probably be the last one to find out. The only person able to tell Kudo with out him flipping out would have to be Hattori Heiji.

Who undoubtedly punch Hakuba's lights out once he knew.

((another short one…))


	9. Speeding Cars

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito))

"R-Ran…" Hakuba was first to break the silence. Ran stared at him, but said nothing. He decided that she was silently willing him to continue. "I-I was wanting too…" She blinked. She clearly didn't know what he was wanting to say. Was he going to say he was wanting to leave? But he had just said he wouldn't. She watched him closely. She couldn't blame him if he did want to leave. She was the one the who would be disgracing him. It was her fault. She was the one being punished. How could she expect him to stay? Even if she wanted him too.

"Y-you don't have too…" Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have too?" He blinked and then shook his head. "I said I wasn't leaving, I was going to say…" His cheeks turned an odd shade of red and looked down. "I want too… get… married…" He forced the words out. Ran gasped.

"Y-You…?"

"In England." He finished looking back up at her. Ran blinked the words seemed unfamiliar. He wanted to get married? To her? She would have to accept it only made sense. They continued to stare at each other. Both their cheeks were red. Hakuba took several breaths before speaking when she didn't. "I-Is that okay?" he managed. Ran swallowed and slowly nodded her head.

"I-it is." Hakuba smiled slightly as they both stood up. Ran wiped her eyes and Hakuba grabbed her hand. Having the wedding in England was probably the best idea, unexpected children were viewed as a punishment in Japan, and Hakuba wanted his mother to meet Ran. As they walked out of the room he had the distinct feeling that Kogoro knew. Judging from the scowls he was receiving and the death glares he was right. His theory was confirmed true about an hour later when Kogoro asked for a word alone.

"I know." Mouri had said. Hakuba blinked.

"Know what?"

"That you and my daughter…" He trailed off and then shook the furry that was rapidly growing away. "What are you going to do? If you leave her I'll-"

"I-I asked her to marry me." Hakuba admitted. "She agreed." Kogoro glared and the sighed. At least this boy was somewhat honorable. "But… If I may ask, how did you find out?"

"She's my daughter, and I'm a detective." Kogoro grunted. "I tried to disprove my theory but this." He held up the test. "Was the deciding evidence. I recognized the symptoms from when Eri was pregnant. Morning sickness, and bizarre food cravings." He explained. "The only thing different was that Ran was pale for several days and I over heard her talking to the Osaka girl and the Suzuki girl about being late."

"And you assumed I was…"

"Yes. Because both you and Ran were drunk the night Conan had to go to the hospital." Kogoro explained. "I doubt that either of you knew what you were doing."

Hakuba was glad Kogoro seemed to understand it was an accident, but he did notice he was a little colder to Ran. He guessed it was because the superstition.

-

Kaitou sat in Conan's room with a slightly annoyed look plastered on his features. Kaitou and turned the television to a detective Drama, propped up the bed to the detective's liking and fluffed his pillows. Conan watched the screen with what seemed to be keen interest.

"Ne…' So he wasn't the interested, probably had already figured everything out. Kaitou sighed and gave the small boy an annoyed glare.

"Aright look you little brat, I said I wasn't going to tell you anything. Conan blinked and then glared as well.

"I have every right to know where she is." The boy clicked the TV off and the room fell silent. Kaito's eye twitched in annoyance. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Ne…" The voice shouldn't have stopped him but since it sounded so small and meek. Kaitou let out a sigh and turned to the detective, he wasn't crying but he looked sad. Maybe he had figured it out? "W-Will you get me out of here?" That wasn't what he had been expecting and judging by the way Conan blinked at his own words, he had meant to say something else.

"Eh?" The thief blinked and then shook his head. "I can't do that, sorry kid." Shinichi didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"Kudo Shinichi is supposed to be my dad, remember? You can sign me out."

"The doctors wouldn't let me. Besides, I've checked, you're signed in as Edogawa Conan." Kaitou defended himself. Conan sighed, recognizing defeat.

"I was wanting to go to the book store." He looked disappointed. Kaitou felt a little guilty. He wanted to go to the bookstore? That was it? He sighed and stood up.

"I'll sneak you out." He decided lifting Conan off the hospital bed. "Is that okay?" Shinichi blinked as he found himself, quite suddenly, being held like a toddler by the Kaitou kid. He nodded, he needed away from the hospital for a while.

Kaitou carefully carried Conan out after allowing him to change in to casual clothes and the two calmly walked out the doors. The thief had brought along the meds incase they were needed, it was unlikely though, they were going to the bookstore. Conan knew Kaitou was only doing what he asked because bad news was coming. News they all feared his weakened heart couldn't take. What could it be though? Had to be something to do with Ran not showing up. Kaitou was clearly not going to say anything. Shinichi kept his head low to the ground as they walked, going over everything in his head. No matter how he hard he tried to come up with reasons his mind came up blank. He looked up as the neared the intersection.

A car sat by the curb as the two approached the light. Shinichi's heart nearly stopped. This wasn't just any car. This was a black Porsche 356A. The license plate number was 4869. He took several breaths before realizing the driver, Gin, wasn't around. He looked up at Kaitou who was looking at him worriedly. Conan looked across the street, scanning the area for Gin. Kaitou was dressed as Kudo Shinichi, if he was seen then everyone would be in trouble. Shinichi then scanned the area for a hiding place. Kaitou was just about to speak when Conan noticed a small ally they could hide in.

"Follow me!" Shinichi grabbed Kaitou's hand and pulled him into the opening. Kaitou blinked, wondering if maybe he should do something. Conan seemed intent on watching that car. Kid decided to watch it for awhile.

"So, we're watching to see who owns that car?" He guessed, wondering if this was a detective's way to have fun.

"No. I know who owns that car." Shinichi said, watching the area closely and willing his heart to calm down if kept beating like it was it would easily give out. "You stay here. You can't be seen." The small detective stripped one of his tracking devices off the yellow button on his jacket, he carefully got on his hands and knees and stuck it under the car. Kaitou watched him with interest as he wondered why he couldn't be seen.

"Oi. Brat." A cold, merciless voice addressed Conan. Shinichi froze and felt his heart starting to pump faster. It would surely give in at any moment. Conan inflated a soccer ball from the belt and pretended to fetch it from under the car.

"Soccer ball!" Conan said as happily as he could manage and then kicked it away before it could deflate before the man's eyes. The man's cold green eyes glared at him. Shinichi's heart was pumping faster by the second. Gin snorted and appeared to be uninterested as he shoved Conan aside and started to get into his car.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Vodka had come around. He glanced down at Conan and looked at the boy curiously. "Does he seem a little familiar to you?" Shinichi's heart increased speed it was hurting now. He had excited himself too much. It took everything he had to not reach for his chest as the men drove off. He couldn't let Kaitou come out of the hiding place dressed as Shinichi, who Gin and Vodka thought was dead.

Conan wished his heart would regulate, it was really starting to hurt. He turned to the thief and motioned that it was okay to come out. A powerful throb brought Conan to his knees. Kaitou rushed out and scooped him up.

"Tantei-kun! I knew leaving was a bad idea, you've gone and over excited yourself." He hurried to the hospital and the doctors hooked Conan up to the breathing machine and gave him a tranquilizer to calm everything in his small body down.

-

"Eh? I have to tell him?" Hattori Heiji had come down to Tokyo to get Kazuha and to pay Conan a small visit. Heiji leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, going over what Kaitou had just asked of him. "Why do you think it's best if I tell him?" He eyed the thief. "I think it best that he finds out on his own." Kaitou felt his eye twitching.

"He can't figure it out on his own, he'd go into denial. If you tell him it will still be a shock but maybe not as big of one." Heiji glared at the thief and eyed him closely, looking for sign that this was all fake. He then sighed and turned towards Conan's room.

"Kudo will take it as a shock no matter who tells him, then he'll investigate to see if it's true. He probably knows something's up." Kaitou watched him and then looked towards the door that they both knew concealed the small detective.

"What do we do then? He'll figure it out eventually, if no one tells him he might feel like no one trusted him to be able to handle the information, which would hurt him." Kaitou explained. "I thought you'd be the best person to tell him, you're like his best friend and you're both on the same intelligence level."

"Aren't you on his intelligence level?" Heiji eyed Kaitou closely. Kaitou blinked and then raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am." He said bluntly. "But the detective and I, we hardly get along. We try to be cooler than each other. I can't tell him."

"Cooler?" Hattori blinked.

"A-ah… cooler, if you ever heard a conversation between the two of us, you'd understand." Heiji shook his head and then realized he would have to tell him.

"I'll tell him, but on the condition you feed me any and all information you can on the situation. You're around him more than I am lately, and make sure you keep a close eye on him." Kaitou blinked and then nodded.

"As you wish."

"Did he take the meds they put him on?"

"Yes. A doctor came in about an hour ago to do that, but make sure he takes the other meds too, the kind he takes when he knows something's about to happen." Kaitou said calmly. "I'll wait outside." Heiji nodded and pushed the heavy door open. He entered quietly and noted the lights were off, Kudo must've been asleep.

Heiji walked over to the bed Conan was sleeping on and clicked the light on. Shinichi's eyes closed tighter at the sudden light that had hit them. Hattori took the seat next to the bed and watched the detective stir a little.

"Oi." He addressed him. Shinichi peeked an eye open at Hattori and then opened both eyes when he recognized him. Conan sat up and blinked. Why was Hattori here?

"H-Hattori… you're going to tell me, aren't you?" He asked. Hattori blinked and then sighed.

"As I a expected of the detective of the east." Heiji grabbed the medication tablets and held them out to Conan. "Take these first." He instructed. "What I have to say, may come as a shock." Shinichi eyed him suspiciously and took the medicine. He downed it with last bit of water in his bedside cup.

"I-I think I know… I'm just hoping that I'm wrong." Conan looked down into the empty glass. Hattori watched him, he was afraid Kudo would easily figure it out. "The last few times she came to visit me she got sick, and then yesterday when she and Hakuba came to see me they were acting strange, talking about something in hushed whispers." Conan explained. "I only caught bits of the conversation but I was able to figure it out. Hattori… is Ran-"

"Pregnant? Yeah…" Hattori confirmed it. "Everyone thought it was best that I tell you." Shinichi looked up at the Kensai detective. "I should also tell you, those two… they're getting married." Shinichi's eyes widened and Heiji was about to assume his heart was beating faster.

"I should have expected that, it only makes sense." Hattori waited several seconds and then decided that Conan would be fine.

"Oi. Tantei-kun, you're being released in a few days." Kaitou poked his head in the door. Shinichi blinked and then shook his head. He noticed Kaitou was in Shinichi guise. He should probably warn him about Gin.

"Ne, Kaitou." Shinichi addressed the thief. Kaitou raised an eyebrow and shut the door behind him as he entered the room. "Don't bother to disguise as me anymore. It's too dangerous."

"It's… dangerous?" Conan nodded.

"That guy that I ran into the other day… that was Gin." Hattori's eyes widened as Kudo continued to speak. "He's the one that did this to me." He indicated to his small stature. "If he knew Kudo Shinichi was alive, he'd surely try to kill me, or you, in that case." Kaitou nodded in understanding as plopped himself on the foot of Conan's bed. He looked thoughtful for several seconds and then turned to the small detective.

"What about that girl? Things are hardly any better." Kaitou pointed out. "I said I would dress as you until things got better between the two of you." Shinichi shook his head.

"That can't be helped, I'd rather her be angry and alive, then dead."

"They'd come after her too?" Kaitou blinked. "Alright. I'll stop disguising as Kudo Shinichi." Conan sighed and leaned back on his pillows. He heard the sound of fast moving little feet in a group. He sighed just the door burst open.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi rushed to his side and took his hand in hers. Conan, Kaitou, and Hattori all blinked.

"A-Ayumi-chan…" Conan smiled slightly at the girl as he got death glares from Mitsuhiko and Genta. Ayumi's eyes fell on Kaitou who was still sitting on Conan's bed.

"Shinichi-niisan?" She blinked. Kaitou sighed inwardly.

"Ah, konnichiwa Ayumi-chan." 'Shinichi' bowed his head slightly in greeting. Ayumi smiled and then turned to Conan. She blinked and then backed away, looking at Conan and 'Shinichi.' She seemed to be thinking. Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at each other, then at Ayumi, and then to Conan and Shinichi. The boy made a noise that sounded like realization. He quickly snatched Conan's glasses and backed up with Ayumi. Genta looked confused. Kaitou and Conan blinked at each other and Hattori was trying to keep from laughing.

"You two… look exactly the same." Mitsuhiko voiced as Ayumi nodded in agreement. Genta was now staring, having figured it out. Kaitou blinked, trying to think up something to say. Maybe he should change the subject? Conan blinked, apparently, also wondering what to say. Hattori was just laughing.

"A lot of help you are…" Kaitou glared and then turned to the children. "Th-that's because… we're related." 'Shinichi' explained. Conan nodded. The others didn't seem satisfied.

"How distantly?" Mitsuhiko questioned.

"Quite distantly." Kaitou explained, watching as Conan gave an approving nod. Mitsuhiko looked from Conan to 'Shinichi' again.

"He's the…" Conan blinked and then had to quickly remember his relation too the Kudo family as Conan.

"I'm his grandfather's older brother's daughter's cousin's uncle's grandson." Conan explained quickly, forgetting to include his mother in all that.

"Right!" Kaitou agreed, clearly not thinking twice on it. Hattori blinked, seeming to have realized the mistake and then laughed harder.

"Heiji-niisan… daijobu…?" Ayumi watched him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine." Hattori explained. Mitsuhiko was deep in thought. All eyes fell on him. Shinichi blinked ad wondered if he was doubting the listed relation.

"He's your son?" Mitsuhiko asked after several seconds of silence. "That's what it works out to be." Kaitou looked at Conan and then at Hattori… was that why he was laughing.

"B-baka! Do I look that old to you?" Kaitou covered for Conan. Mitsuhiko blinked and then shook his head.

"Gomen!" He quickly retracted his suspicion. Kaitou inwardly sighed and then got up from the bed. He straightened his jacket and turned to the detectives.

"Ja ne." He left. Conan turned to Hattori and eyed him.

"Ne, Heiji-niichan, I guess they don't know?"

"No, not that I know of." Heiji blinked. "Should they?"

"It doesn't matter, Ran-neechan probably wouldn't want people to go around telling others anyway."

"What about Ran-onesan?" Ayumi blinked. Conan shook his head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, I'm sure you'll find out soon, so leave it at that." Hattori told them.

Conan sighed as he climbed up the steps to the Mouri household. as Ran followed him up. He pushed the door open and went over to the couch, where he promptly crawled up on it and laid down. Ran hadn't said much to Conan, and he hadn't said much to her. Neither bothered to speak as she occupied herself with dinner. Conan heard her fumbling around in the kitchen, odd. Ran knew he knew, why was she nervous? He pulled a manga book over his face and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and assumed it was Kogoro. A few seconds later the magzine was lifted up and set aside. Next he felt a pair of hands lift his glasses off his face. He peeked an eye open and recognized the face of Hakuba Saguru staring down at him.

"Conan-kun, you shouldn't sleep with your glasses on, it's bad for them." He said gently. Conan yawned and rolled over on his side, facing him. He looked stressed, which he probably was. Hakuba ruffled his hair lightly and stood up to talk to Ran. He overheard snippets of the conversation. Hakuba had told his parents, and gotten an earful of it. This satisfied Shinichi. He then heard them come out and didn't bother to look up. Next hing he knew he was being lifted up and moved out of the way. '_What does he think I am? A baby?_' Shinichi thought in annoyance as he was set in Ran's lap so he could lay his head down on her shoulder. It was nice and warm.

"Conan-kun has to came with us." Ran announced, rocking the small boy softly so that he was drifting off to sleep. He had to go where with them. Hakuba looked skeptically at him and then up at Ran.

"But Ran... we won't have the money..."

"I'll get a job too, and someone can watch Conan daily, ne?" She offered. Shinichi still hadn't figured it out just yet. Hakuba sighed.

"It'd be easier on us if we left him with Mouri-san." Ran shook her head and squeezed Conan a little tighter. He let out a soft squeak but was un disturbed in his drifting. She was still rocking him lightly and his mind couldn't focus right.

"It'd be easier on Conan-kun to come with us, Otousan drinks too much, and I don't want to leave him." _Leave me?_ Conan thought, his eyes lightly closed as he continued to fall asleep. _where is she going?_

"M-may I hold him?" Ran blinked at Hakuba's odd question but carefully passed Conan over to him. _not a baby..._Shinichi thought as Hakuba adjusted the boy to a comfortable position for them both. Even if Conan didn't like Hakuba, this position was comfortable, and he was still about to fall asleep. "You really don't think your dad can handle him?" Hakuba must have looked back up at Ran, as his voice got a few decable's lower.

"I don't know, he did okay with me, but Conan-kun is a lot different, he needs constant attention, and Otousan will be busy with cases, which the doctors have advised Conan-kun stay away from." Ran explained. Hakuba nodded.

"And he's not home enough to watch him, ne?" The detective remembered Kogoro liked to stay out late. "He would probably stay at our place anyways..." _Our place?_ Shinichi was starting to think faster, as Hakuba was not rocking him to sleep as Ran had been doing.

"S-so... he can come with us?" Hakuba looked down at Conan and then up at Ran.

"He'll have too, I keep forgetting, it wouldn't do him any good if you left him." Conan felt annoyance at that sentence. Ran nodded. "Besides, I couldn't separate him from you, you'd leave me." he joked. Conan felt another twitch but kept his eyes closed.

"I'm surprised though." Ran commented, "Conan-kun normally will only let me hold him." She explained. Hakuba blinked.

"A-ah, speaking of... I wondering if I might borrow him, over the week end?" The blonde offered. Ran blinked and Conan twitched. '_Borrow me?'_ Ran seemed skeptical.

"I-... borrow?" Hakuba nodded.

"I need to get use to kids, ne?" Ran sighed.

"Demo... Saguru... Conan-kun isn't like normal children... he acts much older." Hakuba nodded.

"Yes, I know... but doesn't he have to sleep in the same room as us? I need to get used to that." Ran bit her lip and looked at the now sleeping Conan.

"I-I... He does, so he'll feel wanted and because of his heart." she decided. Hakuba realized why she was being weary of letting him go with Hakuba.

"Ran, I assure you, If anything happens, I'll take him straight to the doctors, and call you. But I'll do what ever I can to prevent it from happening." Ran looked at Conan and then smiled softly.

"Alright... but be careful with him." She told him. Hakuba nodded and handed Conan back to Ran, he peeked an annoyed eye open and closed it again as his head rested gently on Ran's shoulder.


	10. Jake and Lizzy

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. I do, however, own a bottle of strawberry soda… that killed my cell phone XD;

yay!

It Lives! OMG! An update? Think I forgot about it? Nope!

onwards...))

Hakuba led Conan up the pathway to his house, watching the boy carefully as he did to make sure nothing happened. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, opening it quickly and allowing Conan to go in ahead of him. Shinichi slipped off his shoes and stepped on to the wooden floor, Hakuba followed suit. Conan glanced around the house and noticed right away the size. It was a lot bigger then his house. Hakuba watched him and headed up the nearby stairs.

"Conan-kun, you're staying.."

"Demo..." Conan blinked. "I'm supposed to stay with you." He pointed out. Hakuba blinked and then laughed nervously.

"A-ah I know, my room's upstairs." He explained. Conan blinked and then followed him up to set his overnight bag down. Hakuba had previously set up a mat for Conan complete with pillows and blankets. Shinichi surveyed the room and noticed a desk with a new model of computer.

"Ne, ne... is this new?" Conan pointed to it. Hakuba followed his gaze.

"Ah, just got it last month, I still haven't finished transferring some files to it, so please be careful with it." He requested. Conan blinked, did that mean…

"You mean I can get on it?" Hakuba shrugged as he walked over to it. He pressed a key to wake up the computer.

"Just don't break it, that's all I ask." Conan nodded and climbed into the chair, opening up the file titled 'KID.' Hakuba watched as his eyes scanned the file's information, waiting for any form of question Conan asked. Nothing. Conan seemed quite content. "I'll see what Baaya is fixing for dinner then?" Conan said nothing, just continued to read. Hakuba shook his head and headed down to the kitchen. He looked around and noticed that his housekeeper wasn't around.

"Baaya?" He searched the study but didn't see anyone. He heard the front door open and the sound of voices. "Visitors?" He blinked and then headed to see who it was.

"Saguru!" A teenaged boy greeted in English, his hair was short and dark brown. "It's been awhile, I decided to come see you! Lizzy too." He gestured to the blonde beside him. Hakuba blinked and then smiled.

"Jake! Lizzy, how are you?" He asked excited. Jake and Lizzy were his best friends in England. "It's good to see you both." Conan seemed to have heard the conversation as he came down the stairs to see. All eyes fell on him and he had an urge to hide.

"Who's this little one?" Lizzy asked, smiling at Conan. Hakuba smiled and ruffled Conan's hair. Conan felt a tinge of annoyance but did well to hide it.

"This is Conan." Hakuba explained in English. "He's staying with me for the weekend." He switched to Japanese, "Conan-kun, these are my friends from England. Jake Coleman and Elizabeth Sumner." Conan nodded and smiled up at the two.

"Konnichiwa!" He said happily. Elizabeth smiled and patted his head.

"He's darling." She said, straightening up again to face Hakuba. Jake nodded to Conan in recognition.

"So why are you watching a kid? A relative?" He asked Hakuba. Saguru blinked and shook his head before lifting Conan up so he didn't have to look up.

"No, not a relative... but in a few months, he'll be like a step son."

"Y-You're getting married?" Lizzy blinked, Jake gaped. Shinichi glared, he hated those words. He squirmed to be put down. Hakuba blinked and obliged.

"Sorry Conan." He said in English, a little distracted. "Yeah, I'm getting married to the person who has custody over him. He's not her son though,." Lizzy looked at Conan curiously as he left the room.

"He's not happy with the arrangement?" She asked. Hakuba sighed.

"I'm not sure what he thinks, most of the time he gets along with me, but sometimes he acts like this. He also wants Ran to be with a different detective, one that she said she couldn't forgive." Jake nodded in understanding.

"So, what did this guy do?" He asked. Hakuba looked over at Conan who was now climbing onto the couch.

"I can't say, it's a secret. Conan does know the reason." Hakuba explained. "Also, please try not to freak Conan out or stress him out, he has a very weak heart, and could easily die if his heart starts to pump to fast." Jake and Lizzy looked over at Conan.

"Poor kid." the girl said. "Saguru, why are you getting married? You're seventeen, it's a little young." She pointed out. Hakuba sighed.

"I know, but I don't have a choice, I got... well... I'm going too..."

"Don't tell me you got your girlfriend pregnant." Jake blinked. Hakuba's cheeks reddened slightly. Conan was glad that they were discussing in English, he knew what they were saying, but it was easier to tune out a language he didn't know as well.

"If I denied it... I'd be a liar.." Hakuba mumbled. Jake and Lizzy looked at each other and then back at Saguru.

"You... idiot." They both declared. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. We were both drunk at the time."

"You... got drunk?" British teen blinked. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I wish I was... anyways, that's why I have Conan with me. I need to get used to him being around." Jake and Lizzy looked back over at Conan. The small boy blinked and turned away. Hakuba shook his head. "There's really no telling how Conan feels about all this. Sometimes he acts like a downright brat, other times he sweetest little boy in the world, but no matter how he's acting, he's a genius." Hakuba explained about Conan. Lizzy had approached Conan and they were both staring at each other.

"Konnichiwa Conan-kun." Lizzy said brightly in thickly accented Japanese. Conan blinked and then looked over at Hakuba who nodded to him. Conan studied the girl's bright blue eyes and frizzy blonde hair.

"Konnichiwa." Conan responded, bowing his head slightly. "It's… nice to meet you." He remembered his manners. Lizzy smiled and bowed back. "Do you want to get something to eat?" She asked. Conan resisted the urge to twitch. She was baby talking him.

"I-I'm not really hungry." He admitted. Lizzy frowned.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not." Conan shrugged. Hakuba was sure the attention was making Conan uncomfortable. He knew Conan well enough to recognize when his temper was going to start ticking. The boy didn't have much patience, he was polite and he did try to be patient, but he just wasn't.

"Lizzy, you should probably just let him alone." He offered. The blonde blinked up at him and then turned back to Conan.

"He should be social, he seems so grown up for a kid." Hakuba sighed. Conan did need more of a social life, especially lately. Recently the kid only talked to Him, Hattori, Ran, and of course Kogoro. According to Ran, Shinichi had left to go back on his case and wouldn't be returning for a long time. Hakuba thought Conan was taking it extremely well.

-

Night fell. Conan was fast asleep and so Hakuba was able to go through the newspapers and look over the apartments and houses available for sale. He really needed Ran here for this one. He sighed and decided to just highlight and circle the houses and apartments he was interested in. He was only picking ones he thought she would also have an interest in.

He could hear Conan mumbling softly in his sleep. They were random strings of words and Hakuba could barely make them out. Jake and Lizzy were both in separate rooms down the hall.

Saguru pressed a button on the computer to wake it up and keyed in a search for available living residences. He looked through the results, not even looking some of the, rundown looking, places over once. He knew Ran would never want to leave the city her parents and best friend resided in, and he would never ask her too. When he took Conan back tomorrow he would discus housing with Ran.

"No…" Saguru looked up at the weak, pained voice. Conan must have been having a nightmare. Hakuba pushed the chair away from the desk silently and walked over to the mat Conan was snoozing on. "No… she didn't know… please!" He sounded so urgent. Hakuba knelt down next to the boy. He needed to wake him up. Gently, Hakuba shook Conan's shoulder. The kid was a light sleeper.

"Conan-kun." He said softly.

"No…. please don't…." He moaned in his sleep again. "No!" He suddenly called as his chest throbbed. Hakuba's face paled and he reached for the phone, all the while trying to wake up Conan.

"Conan-kun! Please wake up!" Saguru shook him roughly as he dialed the emergency number. "Oi. Wake up." He shook the boy again. Conan remained asleep, starting to pale and sweat.

"Shit! Conan Wake up!" Hakuba shook him harder, slipping into English from his panicked state. "Conan!" He tried again, by now the blonde had awoken his two friends and the house keeper all three were at the door and looking in. Hakuba told the operator all the necessary information to get an ambulance there. He pushed Conan's bangs back. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to know how to calm his heart down? Had Conan neglected his medicine? He grabbed his phone to call Ran and was not the least bit surprised when she didn't answer, she slept through everything. He hung up and dialed the agency, getting a hold of Kogoro and explaining the situation as quickly as possible while he tried to think up a way to get Conan's heart to calm down. There had to be something he could do. Possibly rushing him to a hospital would have been a better idea.

"Is he alright?" He heard Lizzy asking. Hakuba shook his head.

"No, his heart is… not good… Conan _please_ wake up." He pleaded with the sleeping child. Obviously it had been too early too let him out of the hospital. He had a quick intake of breath as blue eyes opened meekly, peeking out at him. Hakuba felt relief spread all through him.

"Taku…" Shinichi said weakly, feeling the pain in his chest as his heart attempted to explode on him. Jake, Lizzy, and his housekeeper approached cautiously to see how Conan was doing. Hakuba set Conan up and fixed him with a look, relief plain as day on his face, which he hoped was in a scolding expression.

"Conan-kun. You have to take you medicine every night." He stated, reaching for Conan's bag and pulling out the medication the doctors had prescribed. He set the pills in Conan's small, sweaty hand and watched as the boy shoved them in his mouth, swallowing. Hakuba thanked whatever Gods he could think of that the hospital wasn't that far away. He sighed as he heard the distinct sound of sirens. He ordered Jake to get a glass of water for the child which was brought, fast. Conan gulped down the water, ignoring the pain in his chest as best as possible. He took several breaths as Hakuba saw the lights form the ambulance stop in front of the estate.

"Baaya, could you get the door?" He requested, keeping an eye on Conan. He seemed to be doing much better. It was amazing how quickly the medicine worked.

"Hai." The housekeeper left to complete her task.

"You're going to have to go to the hospital, they're probably going to want to run tests." Conan nodded, feeling himself starting to calm down and his heart slowing down. Hakuba helped the shrunken one up and watched him carefully, he'd come back later, Jake and Lizzy would understand.

The paramedics entered the room, having had the situation by Hakuba's housekeeper. They were not carrying a gurney or stretcher with them. Conan looked over at them and one offered a hand, smiling prettily at him.

"Come on Conan-kun." She encouraged. "Let's go get some tests run." Shinichi hated being treated like this, like a fragile little child, but he supposed that was exactly what he was, he wasn't allowed near a crime scene and he couldn't go out and do things with the shounen tantei dan, he kind of missed it. Nevertheless he took her hand lightly and allowed her to lead him out of the house and to the ambulance. He was helped in and set on the stretcher sitting in the inside.

Hakuba stepped in after him and took the seat beside the boy.

"Feeling okay?" Hakuba asked as the paramedic closed the doors and the car set off for the hospital. Conan nodded mutely, waiting to see if another throb would come. He sat in silence the whole way to the hospital, vaguely listening as his vitals were taken. When the ambulance arrived at it's destination he was helped out and led to a room so they could hook him into the breathing machine and monitor his heart. Doing what ever they could to find what was causing these attacks.

Hakuba waited calmly in the waiting room, Kogoro and Ran entered soon after the doctors had started on Conan. Saguru embraced Ran and explained Conan was fine, they just wanted to run some tests. He felt kind of awkward with his future father-in-law nearby, but Ran had needed comfort, and he was not going to ignore her. He looked up from the embrace as three more people entered the waiting room.

"Huh?" He noticed his housekeeper, whom Ran knew, and his two friends. "Oh, Jake, Lizzy, come here, there's someone I want you to meet." He said, not breaking the hug he was sharing with the Karate champion. Jake and Lizzy approached and were able to guess.

"So this is Ran?" Lizzy was first to speak, in English. "Hajime mashite." She said in accented Japanese. Ran broke away from Hakuba and bowed slightly inn greeting to the others.

"Watashi wa Mouri Desu." She introduced herself. "Hajime mashite."

"Boku wa Jake." Jake introduced himself, Ran bowed to him as well. She looked over towards the doors, wanting to talk to Conan. Lizzy immediately attempted to distract the soon to be mother.

"Saguru has told us a lot about you." She started. Ran blinked and looked at Hakuba, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Eh? What did he say?" Hakuba's face burned red and he went to lean on another wall. Lizzy giggled at him and turned back to Ran's eager face.

"He said you were the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, and that you're really sweet."

"Eh?" Ran's blush deepened at the flattery. "Anything else?" She wanted to know. Lizzy nodded.

"He also said he was the luckiest guy in the world to have you." Lizzy gushed. Ran blushed deeper.

"O-oh…" She too felt lucky as she cast a look at the beyond red Hakuba Saguru. "Saguru is very sweet." She grinned. Lizzy watched Hakuba for several minutes before pulling Ran's attention back.

"So, I heard you two are getting married." Ran blushed again.

"We are." She suddenly saddened as she looker around to see if anyone with Japanese decent was around. "I guess you know about-"

"Yeah, we know." Jake cut in. "But don't be so down, I know it's scary but-"

"It's a cultural thing." Hakuba stepped in. "I think it's ridicules, but it effects her greatly." He wrapped his arms around Ran who turned red at the public display of affection. Lizzy seemed to understand what Hakuba meant and left it at that. The blonde detective held Ran for a short while, enjoying the girls flowery scent. "Ran, have you heard anything from the doctor's about that?" He asked. Ran blinked, thinking for a few seconds and then shook her head.

"The doctor said it could take awhile but he is on the list." She informed him. "Shinichi called to check up on Conan-kun though. Earlier today." She reported. Hakuba said nothing, he still didn't like Shinichi. A few more minutes of waiting and they were allowed into the recovery ward, which Conan was moved too.

Ran entered the room and embraced her young charge.

"Conan-kun, never forget your medication again." She told him, hugging him close. Conan hugged her back, partially subconsciously.

"Gomen Ran-neechan." He said softly. Ran pulled away and held him at arms length.

"Conan-kun, You're going to move in with Saguru and me."

((end this chapter… ten I think it is… x.x))


	11. Hertfordshire

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.))

((So… writer's block… over? Hopefully? In all honesty, I think it went away when I had a moment of spite. So far I've had really sweet reviewers, I love you guys, hope you know that, and I REALLY appreciate your open mindedness towards the pairing choice in this story. Seriously. Words do not express my gratitude.

In the sister story that this one is a direct prequel too, me and my lovely writing partner, got a flame, which I recently discovered is bad… x.x anyways, Constructive criticism I like, that would be: 'Oh, this parts good but this needs work here', or 'you need to go back and explain it better'.

NOT: ShinxRan Forever!!!!1 Don't write an alternate pairing! (the 'one' was on purpose)

No seriously. Please don't. Not to sound rude. But I don't care what your pairing preference is. That's not to say I don't respect it. I respect people have their own opinions. DON'T preach it. You're wasting my time and yours. Because I'm only gonna call you out and rant about it… I got off topic… -steps off of soap box-

ANYWAYS! This person said 'RAN AND SHINICHI SMART ONE' and 'Don't mix animes, stick to detective Conan.' Gee person, thanks for your OPINION, I don't care about your pairing preference. It's not the one this story is built around. Thank you, have a nice day.

And much love to Destiny Wings, I promise I will get right on those updates.

Without farther ranting... here's the next chapter!))

Moving in with Hakuba and Ran wasn't as painful as Shinichi had anticipated, they did their best to keep their conversations and actions casual around him. Things were improving, slowly. Conan had been allowed to go with Kogoro on an adultery turn murder case. Luckily, Conan had taken his medicine so no attacks happened. He successfully solved the case, which improved his mood greatly.

Hakuba was against it from the word 'go' but Ran convinced him that Conan needed something, he was a brilliant child and needed to keep his mind working. Kogoro, though he'd never admit it, liked having Conan around, so didn't complain (too much) when Ran asked him to watch Conan for an evening, occasionally that meant taking Conan with him on cases.

Shinichi also noticed Kogoro was getting better, he did less jumping to conclusions and more logical thinking. He wasn't perfect, by any standards, but he was trying. Shinichi was more then happy to have another chance at solving a case, but he had to remember his medicine, or there would be problems.

In the next few months Conan found himself at an airport in England, looking out the windows and watching the outgoing and incoming planes.

"Let's go Conan-kun." Shinichi looked up at Ran's out stretched hand, the girl was practicing her English, the L's sounded a bit like R's. Conan let out a sigh and gripped her hand as a dull rain started up, casing the window in small gentle raindrops.

"Ran-neechan, why are you speaking in English? It's okay to speak Japanese." Shinichi told her, being pulled towards the baggage claim where Hakuba was grabbing their things with help from Kaito and Jake.

As they approached Conan could see the different colored bags being pushed out so that their owners could claim them. He watched as Lizzy grabbed a red shoulder bag and draped it across her shoulder. Jake pulled his dark green one up and repeated the same action as Lizzy.

Shinichi approached the conveyer belt and grabbed his bag as is came near, only to have Hakuba snatch it up.

"Sorry Conan-kun, but it's better of you don't strain yourself, and this bag is kinda heavy." He justified, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and adjusting so he was able to carry Ran's bright pink shoulder bag, his own brown leather suitcase and Conan's dark green suit case.

The unruly haired teen came up next to them, two shoulder bags draped across both his shoulders, one a brilliant, bright, blue with a pink flower printed onto it and the other a dark plain blue. Shinichi assumed the light blue one belonged to his friend, the girl chatting with Lizzy.

The unruly haired boy, Kaito, started to talk to Hakuba, Shinichi was able to tell they were discussing about how they would get to Hakuba's mother's house. Shinichi felt Ran grab his hand again and she pulled him towards the glass doors.

They stepped into the light rain and Shinichi looked around to get his first glance at London. At the moment the sky was gray and they weren't near any of the landmarks.

Once Hakuba was successfully loaded down with luggage he led them to a waiting long, black limousine, he opened the door for Ran and moved to put the luggage in the trunk and slid into the car beside her.

Conan turned and got on his knees to look out the window as he was seated sideways. He felt his seat sink in a little and turned to see Kaito had slid in beside him, that girl Aoko beside him.

"Ever ridden sideways in a car before?" The teen inquired. Shinichi nodded.

"Once, when I was little. You?"

"A couple a times, I was about your age the last time I rode in one." He stated, offering a small smile.

"Sugoi Hakuba-kun! I had no idea your family was so wealthy." Aoko commented, looking out the window. Hakuba looked up from conversation with Ran and Jake to respond.

"Well, I don't normally brag about having money." He offered before returning his attention to the other two.

It took a few hours to reach the Hakuba estate, which was not actually in London, but in a nearby town called Hertfordshire. The house was quite sizable and a lot different then normal Japanese architecture. It was built with red-ish brown bricks with a fine trim of brown. It was easily a three-story house. The limousine pulled up to the door and the passengers got out quickly while the household hands came out to retrieve the luggage.

"…I wish I had servants…" Kaito grumbled they were all led inside the clean environment. The house seemed much bigger on the inside. The Blonde teen welcomed them all inside and led them to the parlor where a blonde woman sat at a desk, going over papers.

"Hello mother." Hakuba said in perfect English. The woman looked up, her blonde hair was held up in an elegant bun, her blue eyes fixed on the brown eyed blonde in front of her.

"Saguru!" She said quickly, standing up and going over to hug him. "Oh, you've been away for too long." She squeezed him tightly and then held him at arms length, he was a good deal taller then his mother, but that didn't change anything. The woman then looked at everyone in the parlor and approached them each.

"You must be Kaito." The woman stated, looking the magician over, "Saguru's told me a lot about you, and your friend, Aoko?" The short Japanese girl nodded as Hakuba's mom approached Ran, looking her over. "And you must be Ran, am I right?" Ran nodded humbly, fearing that the lady would scold her. "And this must be Conan!" Her tone changed entirely and she knelt down in front of the shrunken detective.

Shinichi twitched. So this was where Hakuba picked up babying him.

"K-Konnichiwa." Conan stared at her. The woman swept him into a hug and squeezed tightly, causing Conan to squawk indignantly at the sudden display of affection. Hakuba chuckled and pulled Conan away gently.

The woman stood up straight and looked them all over again.

"It's lovely to meet you all, I'm Saguru's mother, Carol." She stated. "If you need anything, let one of the hands know, basically make yourself at home." She said calmly. Carol then grabbed Ran's hands and started to pull her towards the sofa. "We have a wedding to plan." She stated.

Hakuba sighed and turned to usher everyone out to show them to their rooms. Conan wasn't surprised to find he was going to be staying in the same room as Hakuba and Ran, a blown up air mattress ready for him.

The mattress was comfortable, at the least. Conan poked it to see if it was firm, he was half surprised to find it was soft, he wouldn't have too much trouble sleeping on it. He looked over to see his and Ran's bags were up against the walk in closet.

Shinichi stored his things away, unpacking slowly, and went down to explore the layout of the house.

"Hey Squirt." Kaito intervened. "Ran-san's looking for you, we're all going out to eat." He supplied. Shinichi blinked at him and shrugged. Kaito frowned and picked him up quickly, carrying him towards the doors so they could all get going.

The restaurant wasn't big but by no standards small, it served Italian food that Shinichi really enjoyed. The subject of the dreaded 'wedding' kept coming up, and every time Shinichi attempted to ignore it, pretend it didn't exist, he was half tempted to cover his ears and sing as loud as he could, though that would probably give someone a headache. Instead he distracted himself with the aquarium that sat nearby the table, watching as the fish came to get a closer look at him.

"-More cut off then ever." He caught the last bit of Ran's words.

"I know," Hakuba was saying. "Maybe he's homesick?" Shinichi turned to look at the two of them and turned away again.

"I'll take care of him." Kaito offered cheerily. "You two have a wedding to plan, Jake-kun and Lizzy-san both have jobs to return to, and aside from that thing I wanted to check up on, I'm totally free." He offered, earning him a flat look from Hakuba Saguru.

"…If anything gets stolen, I'm arresting you." He stated, tone as flat as his eyes. Kaito let out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing's gonna get stolen." He waved it off. "Ne, Aoko?" He turned to the girl beside him, who was currently eating a salad.

"Hm?" She inquired, a bit of lettuce hanging out of her mouth as she pushed it in with her fork. Kaito sighed and took a sip of his coke, muttering about how unlady-like that was, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"Well… If Conan-kun doesn't mind…" Ran said to Kaito. "And as long as he take his medicine." Kaito grinned.

"Great! Then it's settled." He paused. "Hey, Hakuba-kun, who all's coming to the wedding from Japan?" Hakuba politely wiped his mouth before offering an answer.

"My father, Ran's father, her mother, Sonoko-san, Kazuha-san, Agasa-Hakasei, and Ai-chan, oh and Hattori-kun will also be arriving next week end."

"Kudo-san also said he and his wife will be coming." Ran mentioned. Shinichi glanced back at them as the main dishes were delivered and he was forced to face forwards and eat his meal.

He noticed that Carol wasn't talking a whole lot, more or less she was listening, but when she did talk she grabbed the attention of who ever she could get. Mostly, she talked to Aoko, who was more of a chatterbox then a listener, so that wasn't really working too well for the woman.

After dinner and desert they all returned to the manor, it was getting late, or either that, jet-lag was really taking it's hold because Shinichi was really starting to feel tired, as was everyone except for Carol and Kaito, but he was under the impression the magician was hiding how tired he really was.

-

The next few days passed by slowly, even if London was beautiful, he didn't see it much, he preferred to stay in the manor located in Hertfordshire. He had to follow Kaito around like a lost puppy while the magician worked on some top-secret project that Hakuba accused was a heist. Kaito merely grinned and shook his head.

Ran, on the other hand, was in and out of the house all the time, going to register gifts with Hakuba, or going to look at dresses with Aoko, Carol and Lizzy. When the girls were gone Hakuba would sit around near Kaito's workspace and try to figure out what it was the teen was working so determinedly on. Conan just sat between the two and sipped some form of juice, mostly orange. Other times Jake would be over and he and Hakuba would chat about school and things and sometimes go watch a movie.

"Good, he's distracted." Kaito said, moving to open his super secret notebook to start work again. Conan blinked.

"What are you doing anyways?"

"That's a secret, nothing bad or illegal, I promise." Was all the information Kaito let out, sliding another cup of juice towards Conan. Shinichi sighed but sipped at it anyway. Occasionally blowing bubbles into the drink in his boredom.

_Ring!_

The doorbell was chiming, announcing someone's presence. Hakuba surfaced and walked briskly past Kaito and Conan to answer it. Mildly interested, Shinichi slid off his seat to see who it was. A pretty brunette with almond shaped, green eyes.

"I heard you were getting married." Shinichi caught the part of the conversation he did **not** want to hear and promptly turned around to go drink more juice.

"Wait, Conan-kun, I want you to meet a friend of mine, her name's Marry Siddle, we went to middle school together." Hakuba caught him by the collar and refuse to let him go.

"Oh… Konnichiwa." He smiled, as pleasantly as he could manage. Mary smiled down at him.

"Is he the girl you're marrying's son?" she inquired. Conan nearly scoffed. Hakuba shook his head.

"No, might as well be, Ran's the one who takes care of him, but he's actually her childhood friend's Son." He set Conan down again and the little detective went off to take care of something, though he had nothing to do, except maybe read.

He watched the two for awhile, it seemed they had a lot of catching up to do. Finally, Hakuba invited her in and led her to the kitchen so they could talk more. Several minutes later the girls returned, and from what Conan could see they had found a dress.

Conan cringed as he was forced to endure mindless chit chat about the past, apparently Mary had had a crush on Hakuba in their middle school years. Night had fallen and the group was still talking. It broke off when Hakuba stated he had to take care of something. Lizzy and Jake soon followed, Aoko after them. Kaito nudged Conan gently.

"Hey, let's go for a walk, conversation went boring." He offered. Shinichi looked over at Ran and then back up at Kaito with a nod.

That left Mary and Ran in the same room. The girls chatted happily together about random things. Soon Mary stood up to stretch and grab a soda, asking Ran if she wanted one. The Japanese girl politely declined and turned to look at the magazine Carol had bought her. She did not notice Mary grab hold of the knife on the counter and start towards her.

"I think I'll want these drapes, but it might be smarter to ask for baby things, ne?" Ran turned to face Mary, catching sight of the knife and shrieking, not having time to move away.

What ever had happened, happened fast. One minute Mary was about to stab Ran, the next Jake was in between them, trying to hold Mary off, and shouting at Ran to run. But Ran was too scared, she watched in horror as Mary tried to throw Jake out the way, but he stay put. Getting frustrated, Mary gave one last shove to Jacob, he stumbled as she had yanked him closer and then shoved him back, he backed into a chair and tripped over a stool, falling backwards and busting his head open on the hard wood floor.

Ran shrieked again, but by this time Hakuba had made it the room and pulled Mary away from Ran, refusing to look at Jake. At that precise moment Conan and Kaito had come back, and Lizzy entered the kitchen, only to see the state Jake was in.

"Call an ambulance." Saguru ordered sharply. "Now." Ran and Lizzy scrambled to find a phone. Conan approached Jake and knelt down gently beside him, placing two finger on his neck to feel for a pulse.

"I'm sorry." Conan told Hakuba, moving away when the pulse was absent. Hakuba stared at Conan in horror and bit his bottom lip, still holding onto a struggling Mary. Shinichi released a sleeping dart and Mary went down. Hakuba dropped her and left the room.

-

The next few days Hakuba stayed in his room, only talking to select few people, he hadn't been at all surprised to see Lizzy was even more upset, they had been seeing each other since middle school after all. He avoided the kitchen and only ate outside.

"Hey." Kaito stepped into the room Hakuba was in. "You alive? We were all gonna go see the eye of London, you wanna come?" Hakuba looked up at him and shook his head.

"I'd rather stay home." He stated. Kaito sighed.

"Very well, we'll catch you later." He started to shut the door.

"Kuroba-kun, wait." Kaito froze. "…I-I kind of-well I know we aren't exactly friends, but I need a best man, and I was sort of wondering if you'd take the position." He stated. Kaito blinked.

"…You want me to be?"

"You don't have to, I'll ask someone else, but I thought, since we do know each other, and we don't hate one another, and I know you better then I do anyone else in Japan, except Ran and my Dad and-"

"Stop rambling," Kaito grinned. "I'd be honored."

((WOOT! New chapter up.))


	12. Not so Long Ago

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

((…This chapter is being difficult. -.-

Here is the long awaited chapter 12! I think that leaves us with just two more chapters. O.O))

Shinichi sat on a bench in the lobby section of the church, not looking at the couple currently getting their pictures taken after having been married in said church. Shinichi had not realized how many people he, Ran, and Hakuba, knew. He stubbornly crossed his arms and glared fiercely at the ground, not noticing when a lady sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hello Shin-chan." He should have known it was his mother. She would be worried about him at this time. "How are you doing?" She asked. Shinichi could have answered with 'rotten' but he knew she meant his heart. And as far as he could tell, it was fine, no attacks, but it was hurting, metaphorically. It hurt to see Ran be married to Hakuba Saguru, it hurt to see her take up the Hakuba family name. It hurt to see the bump on Ran's stomach that he knew was a child developing.

"I'm alright." He answered, feeling his mother press a kiss on his forehead. He then slipped off the bench and headed outside, leaning against a pillar and thinking back on the walk he had had with Kaito. It was odd, but it seemed as though Kaito knew exactly what was going on, most of the time, but other times, he was just there for the wedding and whatever it was he was secretly working on.

-

_"Hey, let's go for a walk, conversation went boring." He offered. Shinichi looked back at Ran and nodded. He slid silently out of his chair and followed Kaito to the front door, slipping on his shoes and jacket as the full sized teen opened the door for him and they stepped out into the night. _

_The air was mildly cool and it a light drizzle was coating the earth. Suddenly, an umbrella covered his and Kaito's head and the two headed down out of the house and journeyed down the long driveway. _

_They walked in silence for a long time. All the way up to the point they had reached the end of the drive way and walking down a sidewalk, heading away from the house and traveling right. Conan felt Kaito's glances as the teen was continually looking down at the boy, probably to make sure nothing was going wrong with his heart. That's all anyone was concerned about these days, what was his heart's state? _

_"So…" Kaito started, causing Conan to look up at him. "The wedding a month, huh?" Shinichi looked back down at the ground and shrugged._

_"I haven't really been paying attention." He confessed. "I don't really care." Kaito looked solemn._

_"I-it's not all bad, right? I mean, she's happy, that's a plus, and you still have cases-some cases." Conan looked quizzically at the boy. _

_"She's happy, yeah, that's good. But I'm selfish." He stated. Kaito stared. _

_"…who isn't? I'm selfish too, but that doesn't mean I can put on a fake smile so people don't worry. You're worrying everyone, you know?" Shinichi let out a sigh._

_"I've tried faking it, but every time I look at her, I see that baby." He stopped and glanced at the thief again. Just –how- much did he know? If he didn't know any better he would say Kuroba Kaito knew he was Kudo Shinichi. But that wasn't possible, was it? _

_"Look, kid, You're hurting because you're crushing on Ran-san, and the way I see it, you have three options." _

_"And those are?" _

_"You can kill your self." _

_"No!"_

_"You can kill her and Hakuba-kun."_

_"What!?"_

_"Or you can get over it." Shinichi fell silent, did he really think it was that easy? To just get over it? Were those really his only options?_

_"…Death's not the answer." He mumbled quietly._

_"Then there's really only one answer, isn't there?"_

-

Shinichi clenched his eyes shut. '_Get over it'_ but how? He'd been in love with her for so long, he couldn't just-just forget. Of course Kaito didn't say he could forget her. But what was the first step to get over someone you'd be in love with since elementary? Was it possible? Kuroba seemed to think so.

There was no point in worrying about it. There was nothing he could do, Ran was married now, she had a baby on the way.

"Hey Kudo, how are ya?" Heiji greeted him with cheer that Shinichi resented him for.

"My heart's fine." He stated bitterly. Heiji blinked and shook his head, squatting down so he was level with Conan.

"That's good, but how are _you_?" Shinichi blinked and looked at Hattori, awestruck.

"I-I guess I'm okay."

"So you're not?"

"How can I be?"

Hattori let out a sigh before standing back up again. He didn't know what to say. Shinichi slid down and sat on the ground.

-

_Shinichi fell silent, he gave up and tossed the blueprints on the ground, grabbing his bowtie and speaking into it._

"_Just cut one." Shinichi said through the door. It wasn't like it mattered anymore._

_"Are you sure?" He heard Ran ask through the door. _

_"It doesn't matter, if we wait any longer we die anyway, so just… just cut one, Don't worry, I'll stay right here until you cut it. If we die we die together." _

-

"Conan-kun." He looked up at Ran. Not so long ago they were so close to death. Not so long ago Ran didn't remember anyone. Not so long ago She had nearly drowned, and he was the one to save her, he had nearly drowned trying to save her. Not so long ago they were standing on that building with a fire behind them. Not so long ago they were trapped in a video game and up against Jack the Ripper. Not so long ago He walked her through how to fly a plane. Not so long ago he had to finder her before the ship sank. Not so long ago He had save her from a bomb she had strapped to her arm, he had to save them all. Not so long ago he had saved her life in cave and she had saved his. What happened? Had really messed up so bad? He supposed he had, it was down right stupid to take the two pills.

"Hi Ran-neechan." He gazed at her, in that maternity wedding dress, simple and white, it was a pretty dress, Shinichi had to admit, but it was _wrong_ he felt cheated some how.

"We-we're going to the reception now." She held her hand out and he took it, allowing her pull him gently to his feet. He kept his hand in hers and followed her over to where the limo was waiting, along with Hakuba.

"He feeling okay?" Saguru inquired. Ran nodded and allowed the other two to get in the car before she did, picking her dress up and carefully sliding inside, shutting the door and being mindful that she didn't disturb the developing child.

((Short chapter o.O))


	13. Ready

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito))

((I'm sooo sorry for taking so long. x.x I lost everything on my computer with a reinstallation program. D: ))

Conan stepped into the museum and looked around. People were stationed at all corners of the building. All normal kid precautions were being taken. Nakamori was going about his rounds and pulling on faces to ensure kid wasn't among them. Which, he wasn't. Conan would have felt his presence. But that was a little strange, normally kid was here by now. He sighed and went over to sit on a bench.

Hakuba had stayed home to take care of Ran, she due at any point, plus someone had to take the phone call for when the hospital called about Conan's transplant. Speaking of, Shinichi pulled the small bottle out of his knapsack and dumped a pill in his hand. he swallowed it quickly and put the bottle away. Ran would get upset should he forget his medicine.

He glanced over at tonight's target. A beautiful jewel that glittered an emerald green. 'Oz's emerald.' according to the display case. The heist notice had included various allusions to the 'Wizard of of Oz' and Conan found it to be quite annoying.

"_Buzz_" Shinichi looked up. What was that? "_Buzz_" he heard it again. It wasn't a phone, phones sounded different then that. The security system? No, that was silent. "_buzz_" Was he losing it? He seemed to be the only one who could hear it. Of course, after a certain age, adults could hear certain frequency. What ever it was, Shinichi dubbed it worthy of his investigating. Without so much as mention of what he was doing the not-child slipped off the bench and looked around, trying to focus on the noise so he could tell where it was coming from.

He headed down a narrow hall and into a room filled with computers. iMacs to be precise. Newest models available. _"buzz_" Was it in here? it sure seemed like it. He curiously stepped over to the computers. He found it odd that only one computer was on. All the rest were shut down, just the one had a blinking light to say the computer was sleeping.

Conan glanced to the door and then gently tapped the space key to wake it up. Someone had opened up safari and word and left a message. Addressed to him, and with it beginning 'Dear Tantei-kun' He could guess who it was from.

_Dear Tantei-kun,_

_I know you're hurting, I respect that you somehow have motivated yourself to continue to challenge me. As a small token of my appreciation I'm providing with you with the information to figure out my next heist before the notice even goes out, isn't that nice of me? _

_Good luck with everything,_

_A friend._

Conan closed word and glanced at what was open in Safari. Several tabs about one jewel, including the museum it would be shown in. Shinichi let out a sigh and printed the document, along with the letter.

--

It wouldn't be until hours later that he'd actually talk to kid, the heist was sometime after eight and it was only a little after three. Shinichi checked his watch and decided that maybe lunch was in order.

"Oi. I know you." A teen stopped him at the door. Conan looked up to face Kuroba Kaito. "Giving up on Kid?" Shinichi snorted.

"No. I just thought I'd get lunch." Kaito ruffled his hair and knelt down.

"Can I come with you? I need an excuse to escape the mop wielder of doom over there." He gestured to the girl handing Nakamori a bento. Shinichi blinked and then shrugged.

"Sure. I don't mind company."

"...You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being depressed." Kaito answered simply, pushing the door open and leaving the museum.

"I told you, I have _tried_ to fake it. It's just.. hard."

"Then don't fake it. Just think to yourself how good you've got it." Kaito chirped, walking beside the shrunken detective "I know there's some good in this whole mess, you just have to find it."

"Tell me one good thing about my situation and I'll try to find the rest." Shinichi shot back. Kaito paused, thinking hard.

"Uh..."

"Exactly."

"Now wait minute, give me a second to think... you've met new people?"

"No one I care about."

"I'm insulted. Okay, okay." Kaito shook his head at the death glare Conan offered. "...you still have your friends? You're the top of your class? ...You get special attention? "

"You suck at this." Conan couldn't help but smile.

"I'm trying." Kaito shot back, grinning. "I'll give up if you don't appreciate it."

"No, go ahead, I enjoy listening to you fail." Conan smirked.

"Oi! You wanna wake up with green hair?"

--

Two minutes until show time. Conan let his left arm fall to his side as he paced the museum room, glancing at anything he saw move. At the exact time described in the notice the room filled with pink smoke. Things went as normal. Kid grabbed the jewel, police tried a 'dog-pile-the-bandit' failed, and Kid escaped to the roof. Shinichi casually followed after him.

"Kaitou Kido." He stepped into the light. The thief turned to face him, his face over shadowed.

"I was expecting you. Here." he tossed the gem to Conan. "Pretty emerald. but, not for me." He smirked and dived off the building before Conan could stop him.

"Conan-kun!" The door burst open and Hakuba Saguru came out. "The Hospital called, you need to go in." He stated. "C'mon, the taxi's waiting down stairs."

Shinichi glanced back at the way the thief had come.

"Hai." he calmly followed the blond detective.

((ONE Chapter left. o.O))


	14. Get over her

((I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito nor do I own the girl in Conan's dream..))

((Here goes nothing. the last and final chapter of Calone. Crazy, innit?

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and people who read this story! (: Hope to see you all start reading Candy for those of you who aren't already. It is kinda the next part. (: ))

_Something had him uneasy. he glanced at the girl beside him and smiled back only because she smiled at him. _

_"C'mon Shinichi-kun!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ominous building. She was fearless, or seemed to be, he could tell, she was inwardly shaking in fear. But who was she? She had raven colored hair, and bright, intelligent blue eyes. She looked to be about five, but her actions and ability to speak the language so fluently told him otherwise._

_She was like him, shrunken. Shrunken and losing hope. She was like him in the sense her life was torn apart right before her very eyes. _

_"Shinichi-kun!" She pulled him along. "Hurry!" she urged, yanking him still to the building. He followed, knowing he should but not knowing why. He knew this girl. But he didn't. He'd never met her, but he knew her. Somehow._

_She pulled him through winding halls and narrow passages. The girl stopped and shoved a door open. What happened to the case? "Go on, take a look." she smiled, prettily. Shinichi blinked and took a step towards the door, glancing inside. He gasped._

_He was watching... himself. Watching himself swallow the temporary antidote, and the second. Watching as the throbbing knocked him out, watching as his body convulsed. Watching the night he'd ruined his his life. _

_"Now this one." She opened another door, gesturing inside. Shinichi shook his head and moved to peer inside the other door. _

_Now he was watching Ran. Ran and Hakuba. Both teens faces were flushed as Ran dialed in his number, waiting for him to answer. _

"Couldn't get a hold of him?" Hakuba asked as Ran hung up the phone.

"Itai!" Ran rolled her shoulder, giggling.

"Y-You hurt yourself?" The intoxicated male inquired of the girl he was sitting beside.

"I pulled a muscle in Karate practice, I'm fine." She giggled again.

"Here, let me massage it for you.." Saguru offered, placing his hands on the girls shoulders.

_"I can't watch this!" Conan turned away. "I can't. I just. I can't." The girl shut the door and continued on down the hall. She pushed another door open and Shinichi stepped up to look inside._

_The hospital, Hattori and Haibara were the only one's there. A red light blinking like crazy. An alarm wailing in the background._

The light went off and a doctor came out looking exhausted.

"Conan-kun, gave us a scare, but we managed to save him. We put him on a tranquilizer to stop his heart from exploding, it seems to be working."

"I'm glad." Heiji sighed in relief. "Is he going to be okay though?" The doctor looked at Heiji closely and then motion for him to walk with him. That meant bad news. Hattori took breath before following after him. "What are you going to tell me?" Heiji eyed him. The doctor sighed before starting.

"Conan-kun will need to stay in intensive care for a little bit, just until his heart regains the strength it can." He explained. Hattori nodded.

"You said that it can regain, didn't you?" He pressed the doctor nodded.

"Conan-kun's heart has been weakened greatly from the strain, it needs time to regain what it will be able too, you see his heart won't be the same, even after he leaves. Something stressed it out and caused it to want to pop."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Conan-kun will have to be put on medications to keep his heart as strong as possible, no sports or any form of excitement that might cause it to start to beat fast or pump harder. It might threaten to do the same thing again."

"I-I see… and can anything be done, to where he doesn't have to give up his active life?" The doctor nodded.

"The good news is that something can be done so that he can have the life of normal kid instead of coming in for monthly checkups all his life."

"What is that?"

"A heart Transplant."

_The door closed and the small girl moved to open the door opposite the other._

"Now come, tell me what's troubling you? You'll feel better." Hakuba offered Ran. The girl sighed, she had no reason or obligation to tell him.

"I'm not depressed." She said calmly. "It's… it's something else." Hakuba blinked, stopping briefly to look at her.

"If you don't mind my interrogations, what is it then?" He pressed as gently as he could. He sure knew how to drive information from her. Ran took a deep breath.

"I think I'm going crazy." She blurted. Hakuba stopped again.

"And why do you think that? You seem sane to me, and one losing their mind would not admit to it, Ran-san. I think you're okay." He offered a smile. Ran blinked and then shook her head.

"I'm sure of it though." She stated. "Sometimes I think that-" She stopped. Hakuba waited patiently for her to continue.

"You think that…?"

"I think I'm going crazy." Hakuba sighed.

"Sometimes I think that Conan-kun… Sometimes I think that he is Shinichi." She said quickly. Hakuba blinked.

"But, that's not possible." He offered.

"I know." Ran said in defeat. "How can I be sane if that's the conclusion I keep coming too?" Hakuba looked at her for several seconds.

"Why do you think that? Surely there's a reason, and that will prove you aren't crazy." He offered. "People who are mentally unbalanced can't think logically." Ran smiled a little.

"Shinichi and Conan-kun have the same birthday."

"Couldn't that be a coincidence?"

"Well… that's what I thought too… at first. Demo… Conan-kun is very smart for his age, and he doesn't act like his age."

"He's just a little mature."

"But he acts like Shinichi. They both love soccer and mysteries, they both have the same habits, blood type and they look the same." She finished. "And also… Conan-kun showed up on the same night Shinichi disappeared."

"Well, you have your reasonings." Hakuba mused. "Which means that you aren't insane." He smiled. She smiled back and they continued to walk, snowing falling all around them.

_Shinichi sighed, so that was how this all started. But what was he gaining by seeing all this? The girl moved over to another door and stepped inside, leading him to another hallway. _

_"C'mon!" She encouraged. Conan stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed after her. Not wanting to see anymore of how and why he messed up his life so bad. She opened another door. _

_"Stop." Shinichi finally snapped. The girl blinked curiously. "I can't handle this. What are you trying to do?" She stared at him, looking somewhat hurt by his words._

_"I'm trying to help you, Shinichi-kun."_

_"Help me what?! Realize I ruined my life? Well I realized that when I found out I needed to have a heart transplant." He snapped. He felt awful. Her eyes filled with tears._

_"Help you get over her."_

_..."Get over her..."_

..._Get over her..._

_Get over her..._

A dull humming woke him up. The constant buzz forcing his senses to start working. A fuzzy feeling curling around his brain informed him he was under some kind of painkiller. Something made for children as it wasn't strong enough. He could feel a small ache in his chest where the new heart was beating just like a normal heart should. No excitement, not hard pumping. Just calm, steady, beating.

He didn't open his eyes. Not yet. But he could hear. He heard soft whispers, questions about his welfare. Questions about the procedure, questions about how long he'd be out, questions about what to expect, questions about the price, questions. more questions. Couldn't they shut up? He groaned and decided now was a good idea to show them he was awake and figure out who all was there.

"Ku-Conan-kun!" Hattori.

"Conan-chan?" His mom.

"Conan-kun?" Ran, Kazuha and Ran's mom.

"Hey! Welcome back to the living!" Kuroba.

"Conan?" Hakuba.

" Ah, Conan-kun." His dad and Agasa.

"Conan!" Kogoro and Genta.

"Mou! Kaito!" Kuroba's friend.

"Conan-kun!" Eisuke, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi.

"Edogawa-kun." Haibara.

"Conan." Sato.

"Chibi-san!" Sonoko. How many people were allowing in at once?

"Oh! Conan-kun!" Megure, and Takagi.

"Waah!" Crying? He sat up and looked at Ran, a bundle of blue blankets sat in her arms. She'd had the baby while he was out. He touched his chest to find it only stung a little, the mound felt mostly healed over. He must have been out for awhile. Well over twenty four hours. Over forty eight. possibly a week. He was definitely in the recovery ward. Which would explain the large visiting committee.

He looked at the others and blinked, there were so many of them. Funny, even Kid was amongst them somewhere. Ran handed the bundle to Saguru and hugged him tightly.

"Conan-kun, you scared us all." she told him. "You've been asleep for so long." He'd guessed as much. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged back, taking in the scent of her sweet perfume.

It was then he remembered he had been dreaming before he woke up. But what was he dreaming about? He couldn't remember. He closed his eyes and tried hard. Something.. something about.. no. It was gone.

"C-Can I see him?" He pulled away from Ran and looked at the blue bundle of blankets. Hakuba blinked and nodded, moving carefully over to the small hospitalized boy and gently placing the blankets in his arms.

Shinichi glanced down at the baby boy, he had a small amount of dark blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Ran. And he took an automatic dislike for the child.

"Conan-kun, I'd like you to meet Jake."


End file.
